The Love Pact
by hollowlove66
Summary: The twins know a secret about Kyoya - he's still a virgin. When they offer to play a little game with him to find the perfect one, he reluctantly agrees.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya had one secret that was never allowed to slip out of his little black book: he was still a virgin. The host members and students of Ouran Academy properly assumed it had happened long ago, solely based on the fact that Kyoya was, well, perfect. But only Kyoya was the rightful owner of such knowledge. And it was never, _ever_, getting out.

That is, until two little demons with red hair and devious grins happened upon such a secret. They simply found it lying, ripped up and buried, in the trashcan by Kyoya's room. It's not like they _meant_ to find it, but such things do not stay hidden well at Ouran.

They had been rooting through the garbage all morning to discover each torn piece of Kyoya's note as soon as they witnessed it drop from his hand. It wasn't every day something so spectacular happened. Especially something involving Kyoya senpai. That just made it even more scandalous in their eyes.

Both twins were shocked and pleased to find the secret after the note was taped back together. They stared deep into each others eyes and knew exactly what had to be done in order to help Kyoya.

When they showed up in his room later on, a well-constructed plan had already been set in place. They only needed him to accept, whether he liked it or not. Kaoru took his left, Hikaru the right, and together they entered the room, hand-in-hand, ready to give Kyoya the chance to change his life forever.

"What do you two want? It's late, you should be getting ready for bed." It was only ten o'clock, but it was a school night. Although Kyoya didn't look like he was going to sleep anytime soon, with books and papers strewn across his desk in every direction. No wonder he is always so tired in the morning.

"Oh nothing. We just have something we'd like to propose." Kaoru's voice was like silk down the back of Kyoya's neck. Something in the way he over-pronounced the last word made Kyoya's ears prick up, made his spine tingle.

"Propose huh? This isn't some stupid game again is it?"

"Actually it is. But I think you'll be very interested in this one." Hikaru took the pen Kyoya was holding and set it down beside him, making sure they had his full attention. Each host could feel the pressure in the room, the way the walls seemed to be getting closer with every word.

Kyoya knew something was off, he shifted in his seat and pressed his index finger to the bridge of his glasses. "What is this about?"

"A little birdy told us you have a secret." Kaoru picked up the pen and wiggled it in the air.

"A BIG secret." Hikaru picked up a piece of blank paper and shredded it smoothly between his hands, giving Kyoya a hint at what they might have been talking about.

"You two went through my garbage?!" His hands were balled into fists and he shook, only slightly, before he remembered to hide these emotions from the twins. They would only eat it up and store it for another day when they wanted to torture him some more.

"It wasn't like you hid it very well." Kaoru had set down the pen and now let himself lean against Kyoya's desk.

"Yeah, you shouldn't put personal papers in the trash anyway. Someone is bound to find it there." Numbly, Hikaru looked at his fingernails like it wasn't a big deal at all.

Kyoya took a deep breath to compose himself before speaking again. He swore no one would ever find out and here they were, the two worst vaults in the world.

"So what did you see exactly?"

"Well it kind of looked like a diary entry."

"We never pegged you for the journalist type Senpai, but I guess you're surprising us about a lot of things." He stared into Kaoru's wide eyes, sparkling against the horrid situation. The paper had to have been ripped up, how did they even put it together again to get the full message?

"So what are you saying, what kind of 'game' are you trying to get at here?" The heat crept into his face as much as he fought to keep it down. When the twins noticed, it only set more fuel to the fire.

"We want to help!" In unison, of course.

"We like to think of ourselves as experts in this department, considering how many girls request us in the club. It would be child's play to find someone for you!"

"And anyway, we lost our virginity long ago! Really, we thought you did too." Kaoru glanced at Hikaru and a silent exchange was sent between the two. The gripped hands and didn't even break the hold to blink. Kyoya wondered how exactly they 'lost' theirs, but he was too afraid to ask. That look was suspicious itself and the back story might be even worse. Especially considering how close the twins actually are.

He kept quiet and let the twins have their moment. There was no doubt in his mind they were re-living that moment secretly between themselves. There was also no doubt that that moment had been shared between the two. Who knows if there was even a third party member.

"How are you expecting to help me if I don't want your help?"

"Ah, you see we already knew you would say that. But everyone needs help sometimes and we're just nice enough to give it for free." Kaoru was the first one to break the trance.

"That is, with a catch." They both closed one eye in a demented winking face.

"I don't quite understand what you two are getting at."

"Well, the catch is, _we_ get to help you in the way _we_ like without any complaints." Although Kaoru was usually the quieter one, moments like this always gave him the spark to speak out.

"There is a simple skill in finding you the perfect girl and with our excellent match-making skills, there's no way we can fail!"

"Hypothetically speaking?" Kyoya was getting a headache from all the talking already. It didn't matter if they spoke together or apart, everything just hazed into a blur anyway. This plan wasn't making any sense to him and anyway, he wasn't even sure he wanted to lose his virginity right now. Even though it always seemed to be on his mind.

"Of course!"

"You can even pick the first girl if you want."

"Out of our perfectly selected options, that is."

Kyoya rubbed his temples, hoping to stop the mumbling from entering his brain. What did these idiots know about finding someone for him? It wasn't going to be the walk in the park they imagined. He was, after all, a real person with feelings. Not everyone wants to join in on a game that will only lead them in circles once again.

"So what do you think our great Shadow King?"

"Are you in?"

Kyoya sighed deeply and thought about what he was agreeing to for a moment. It would never work. It was too stupid. But then again, maybe that would be the reason it could work. Whether it was the lack of sleep or the pile of homework that was being left undone on his desk, he caved it on himself.

"Just don't get in my way, alright?"

The twins high-fived and jumped off the desk. Even they couldn't believe Kyoya was actually agreeing to this. There was no basis for a yes but here it was anyway. Maybe they could have a little fun, or a lot of it if they played their cards right.

"Don't worry Kyoya-senpai, we won't let you down!"

But behind their satisfied smirks unfolded a new plot, a game of sorts that would give them the higher up on everyone.

They needed to help the King himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow! I can't believe how great of a reaction this story has gotten just from the first chapter! Thank you so much. (: I will still be continuing Playing Hero during this, they will just be spaced out differently. Questions/Comments are completely welcome and any suggestions will be taken into consideration. Thank you, thank you, thank you! 3 xoxo- Sarah **

The next day the twins caught up to Kyoya before he got the chance to make it to the club on time. He knew he wouldn't be lucky enough for them to forget what they talked about the night before and he also wasn't quick enough to out run their terror.

"We got the-!"

"The list?" Kaoru was quickly cut off by Kyoya's already sour mood. How was he expected to deal with these two and a bunch of lovesick idiots, not to mention the actual guests.

"We think it has real potential. Particularly number five, even we need her help sometimes." Hikaru gestured to a snapshot of an older girl with long dark hair and eyes. She didn't look like she was up to anything good and the small grin that masked her face gave him the chills. What could a girl like that want with such young twins?

He was afraid he already knew the answer.

"So?"

"Any questions?"

Kyoya was walking down the hall as quickly as he could before it would be considered running. His bag bumped heavily against his leg and the twins continually stepped on the heels of his new shoes. They were designer and cost almost more than Kyoya himself wanted to admit. Scratches would not help the fine leather set at all.

"When will you two be finished speaking?" The doors to the music room were so close and he reached his hand out to open the door. Instead the twins swooped in front and crossed their arms across their chests, keeping Kyoya from getting inside.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"Yeah like the fact that number three has a sister and she's willing to join you too, if that's what you want of course." They winked simultaneously.

"You two have better have a good reason for why you're doing this other than you wanting to help me." They were both smaller than him but with two they blocked the doorway completely.

"Well actually, we've always wanted to do something like this-"

"But no one would ever let us try."

_ "Hey boss!"_

_ "Yes, what is it? The girls will be here any second."_

_ "Well, it's kind of about them."_

_ "You see, a little birdy told us that you're still-" They whispered in his ear, making sure no one else would hear and watched the heat rise from his toes to his forehead in minutes._

_ "Who told you that?!" Tamaki was horror-stricken knowing that someone here had figured out what he had been hiding. _

_ "It's kind of a secret." _

_ "A SECRET!? If you two do not tell me right now I swear I will-!"_

_ "Tamaki! Will you sit with us today?" Girls began filling the room, splitting up to join their intended host. Tamaki worked to straighten himself out before he managed to embarrass the club._

_ "Of course my darlings. Do not let my absence discourage such beautiful faces! I will meet you faster than it takes for me to be missed."_

_ The three of them backed into an adjoining room. Tamaki could not risk letting anyone hear this, especially the guests. How the twins managed to figure out this detail was beyond him but he had to put a stop to it now._

_ "Explain yourselves."_

_ "There's nothing to explain senpai. We heard you had a secret and we just wanted to make it up to you."_

_ "Maybe with a little game?"_

_ "I am not in the mood for one of your silly games right now! We are losing valuable time with our customers because you two are determined to ruin my reputation as king!"_

_ "Relax! We aren't going to tell anyone."_

_ "Yeah, your secrets safe with us." Despite the low lighting and lack of open windows, Tamaki could still see the evil glinting between the twins eyes. This couldn't be good._

_ "Who was it? Kyoya? No I never told him...Honey? Mori? Haruhi? Wait, they don't know either." He placed his hand under his chin thinking, how would they have known this? Not another living soul was told this piece of information except for him._

_ "Well if you want to know the rules,"_

_ "You know where you can find us." The twins began to leave, clasping hands together and skipping slightly._

_ "The rules? No, I do not want the rules to your childish games! Now go, the guests are waiting." The twins only glanced at each other from below their eyelashes but they knew this game wouldn't die so quickly. Just because he said no didn't mean that answer was set in stone._

"And what makes you think this could actually be a good idea?"

"Well first of all, there isn't a girl in this school who wouldn't be willing to lift their skirts for you," Hikaru started.

"And second of all, we can't stand knowing our Vice President is so pure." Kaoru happily finished.

"I'M NOT PURE." Kyoya took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. He couldn't let these two get the best of him over something so ridiculous. So what if he was still a virgin, it didn't make him a different person.

He wondered if there was anyone else in the host club who shared his same problem. Kyoya thought of little Honey, so innocent. Or was he? Even Mori, he was always silent but they were both hosts. They both had a different side to them.

"Have the others...?" His voice was quiet but echoed down the hall slightly. He couldn't take his hands away from his face, they were acting like a shield.

"Uh huh. Our host's aren't as innocent as you think senpai."

"We haven't figured out Haruhi yet, although who knows with her."

"It's only a matter of time." They were mostly talking to each other now, falling into the pace of it just being the two of them.

It was kind of like a punch in the stomach for Kyoya. The whole club had already gone through such a right of passage and he was the only one falling behind? Where had he gone wrong? Even though so many girls were willing, he wasn't so sure he was. Something in him tugged on his spine every time a moment led to something more. It was like an allergic reaction that he couldn't control.

"So, senpai. Who will it be?"

He studied the page with each individual face. Most of the girls were either blonde or smiling widely. Only one kept a straight face with short, choppy hair and lipstick. Her hair was almost white and her eyelashes matched, but there was a certain charm to her difference.

"Who is she?"

"Ooh. I never thought she'd be your first choice Kyoya."

"That's Sakata Noriko. She's a first year but she keeps to herself. Her family is extremely wealthy and people only want to know her because of it."

"We only put her on the list for fun."

"Yeah we didn't expect you to actually pick her." They both tilted their heads to the side and looked him over.

Kyoya wasn't sure why he was "choosing" her either, but out of the list, she seemed the least like a normal teenage girl - the last thing he wanted to be associated with in his spare time.

"Don't worry, we'll set the date for you. Just keep your schedule open."

"But I-"

"Shh." Hikaru put his finger to Kaoru's lips. "Let us handle it."

Suddenly the door to the room was open and a pale strip of light was tumbling out. Kyoya dreaded the next strange costume Tamaki had put together for today but he stumbled in anyway, just hoping to wrap his head around what exactly he had just agreed to with the twins.

Maybe he should be getting more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the twins set eyes on Kyoya the next day, they knew how much fun this was all going to be. The club had been so boring lately, they needed a new source of entertainment and here it was. Even Kyoya couldn't say no to such a great arrangement.

As soon as they left the music room the day before, after telling Kyoya random facts about his first pick:

_ "She likes strange animals and poetry. You should bring her a book, not flowers. She thinks those are too 'ordinary'."_

_ "Make sure to not make too much eye contact, it makes her uncomfortable. And don't forget to smile every once in a while or else she'll think you're bored..!"_

,they caught up to Noriko herself, hoping she would fully agree to the arrangements being set in place. Because without her, everyone would have to start at the beginning.

"Hey!" She quickly skirted up the hallway while the twins followed behind, trying to get her attention. This girl could walk fast.

"What do you two want?"

"Oh nothing, we just need to ask you something." They rounded a corner and came to a dead-end, leaving the perfect spot to talk, open. The twins smiled at each other and then back at her, letting their full charm spill out onto the floor.

"Ask me something? I thought you guys only talked to pretty girls and host club guests?" Her voice was filled with sarcasm, which they clearly expected. Girls like this were hard to catch, but once you had them, it was like cleaning up puddy.

"Well then, doesn't it make sense?" Hikaru began.

"You are the pretty girl here." Kaoru finished, sighing.

"Oh boy." She tried to move past them, but they blocked the entrance. She wasn't getting away this quickly. They at least had to state their case first.

"We heard about that party you threw a couple days ago. Apparently it was a big success. We were even going to show up ourselves but-"

"We decided you wouldn't want us misbehaving anymore than we already do." Hikaru winked at her and for a brief second she was almost stunned.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we have another party proposal, per say."

"Or something just like it."

The twins leaned in and told her their plan, making sure no one else was around to here what they discussed. They left out Kyoya's secret, hoping not knowing might influence her a bit more. Her eyes grew wider with each word and she was afraid her lipstick would rub off from biting the skin so hard. This wasn't something normal girls got offered. This wasn't something she had ever heard of at all.

Were they really offering her the chance to sleep with Kyoya Ootori in the most physical sense of the saying? For a moment Noriko thought about the possibility of this being a dumb joke. The twins were notorious for that. Still, it was tempting.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Kaoru scrunched up his face like this was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"What catch?" Hikaru mimicked the face to a tee, suddenly making the twins true mirror images.

"I don't know...this seems kind of weird." She bit her lower lip, chewing on the lipstick that was already flaking off. It was a bad habit of hers and the twins caught on to it instantly.

"What do you have to lose? Kyoya personally picked you to be the candidate."

"You would be letting him down if you didn't." The twins widen their eyes in a fake puppy-dog pout.

"Well, fine. I guess." She could feel her face heating up at the fact that Kyoya picked her. Noriko was never the popular one, or a girl guys wanted to be with. She looked different, she acted different. All of those things did not fit in at Ouran High. But now, maybe things were changing for her. Finally someone saw her differently.

"It'll be great, you'll see!" Hikaru tilted his head and smiled as wide as he could.

"Leave it all to us!" They clasped hands and before she knew what was happening, the twins disappeared from sight.

This school could be so strange sometimes.

Kyoya was dressed in his best suit, waiting outside Ouran Academy at 7:30 for Noriko to finish getting ready. The twins told him the time and the place, leaving nothing to the imagination. Now all he had to do was wait.

At 7:45 Noriko came down the walkway to the gates of the school, flushed from head-to-toe. She wore dark eye makeup and a deep blood red lip colour. Her hair was tied loosely with a ribbon that matched her lacy cream dress. She was already tripping over her heels each time she took a step. For some reason this made Kyoya smile, whether out of embarrassment or excitement, he couldn't tell.

The bushes beside him rustled and he spotted two familiar patches of red hair duck behind some roses. This usually would have ticked him off, but because of the butterflies eating away at his stomach, he silently thanked the twins for being here. It would make it less lonely all in all.

"Hello." Her face was brighter than a fully ripened tomato and the word was barely choked out.

"Good evening." This all felt too formal, too over done. It was definitely falling into the category of a planned date.

Kyoya took out the tiny book of poetry he plucked from his library at home. It had some of his favorites in it; he really hoped she would enjoy it as much as he had. It wasn't like he was going to miss it of course. Buying a new one would be easy. This loss would not set him back at all.

"Oh! For me?" Noriko looked truly surprised, like a guy had never given her a gift before. Then again, knowing how she had been treated since coming to Ouran, it wasn't that hard to believe.

"Why of course. I heard poetry was something you enjoyed and that volume I have read often. Don't mind the markings I made in it, they are mostly me rambling on."

"Thank you Kyoya senpai!" He wanted to correct her on his name, but let it slide anyway. Most people found him too intimidating to only use his first name, especially girls.

"Shall we?"

The unofficial "date" part of the evening was at a fancy restaurant, or fancy to most commoners. To Kyoya and the rest of the host club, it was standard procedure. Anything less would simply be a disaster.

The night was spent trying to get Noriko to keep hold of her wine glass after several spills. Kyoya found himself constantly on the verge of annoyance at the amount of times he apologized to the staff, not once for himself. She was cute in a strange way and seemed like a very smart girl, but her hands were extraordinarily clumsy and she never had anything to say. He silently wondered if this was going to be the entire evening.

When the bill came Kyoya helped her out of her chair and into her jacket. The night was particularly warm but she shivered, partially out of nervousness. The twins had rented a hotel room over looking a water-view. Inside Kyoya found champagne and flower petals. Cliche images that must have been romanticizing in their brains for the past few days.

He ran his hand over the bed, taking in the fine silk and good workmanship. At least this was nice enough. The room itself wasn't very big, and the window took up an entire wall. Lights flickered outside, brightening up the night sky. This view was spectacular.

Noriko stood by the door still, slowly taking off her coat with shaky hands. She had taken her time removing her shoes and now the large buttons held the next obstacle.

"Let me help you." He moved around her back and slid the jacket from her shoulders, sending goosebumps trailing down her arms.

"Oh." For someone who came off as so outspoken before now had nothing to say or do. Noriko was stricken with the thought of what was supposed to come next, and she willed herself to have the strength to go through with it.

Kyoya began to move faster, pushing through each motion so he couldn't fail. He kissed her neck, allowing his tongue to run over the smooth surface of her skin. She shivered in response, letting herself fall into his arms the way she always pictured. He backed them into a wall, pinning her arms to her sides. Soon their mouths were moving together, dancing like a waltz.

Her fingers moved to his shirt, undoing each button like it was sacred in itself. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to let go and feel only the moment. But there was that feeling again, pulling deep in his stomach. He forced himself to blur it out, to think of anything but what was happening in his mind.

She was swept off her feet and on the bed before she could blink or take a breath. He was pressing harder, moving faster, kissing her with all of his might. How could this be the guy she saw standing in the back of every room taking notes?

She slithered out of her dress, letting the material come loose into his open hands. He threw it aside and touched his tongue to her belly button. Pieces of clothing were thrown about the room, destined to be on the floor for a while. Noriko grinned to herself, taking in how good he smelt, how good his mouth felt on hers.

Without warning, he stopped everything. Each hand was placed on either side of her and his glasses were moved aside to the other pillow. For a moment he only looked at her, maybe even through her. She couldn't really tell. His hair was pushed back and for the first time in her life, she saw something new in him. Innocence. Complete and utter innocence.

Kyoya's gaze was wide and he dropped his head. He couldn't do it. All this work and he couldn't go through with such a simple task. What was wrong with him?

"I..."

"It's okay. You don't have to." She saw now what the twins never explained. He hadn't done this before.

"I've never..."

"Shh." He moved beside her, removing his glasses from the pillow. They both looked at the ceiling, not moving at all. A fan was spinning round and round, creating a soundtrack for the time passing.

When it felt like eternity, Noriko shifted herself so her head was resting on Kyoya's bare chest. His skin was soft and warm and the endless fill and release of his breath rocked her to sleep. He continued to stare up, hands behind his head. What would he tell the twins? Or did they already somehow know?

Eventually he could feel himself drifting off, falling into a place with empty dreams. The night passed them by, seeming like an eternity, and in the morning they simply picked up their things and left without a second glance. Kyoya wished he could have been more gentleman like, but nothing was going to make this any better.

**Authors Note: Whew, first girl down for Kyoya? Ooh what could this boy be getting himself into. Anyway I just want to say thank you again! I cannot believe the response that this has gotten already. It makes me feel so special ! :3 Any comments/suggestions are completely appreciated and put into consideration! Hope you enjoyed! xoxo- Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Love Pact List_

_1. Asahara, Rikako _  
><em>2. Kahae, Cho <em>  
><em>3. Kubota, Amaya <em>  
><em>4. Shimohira, Tae <em>  
><em>5. Arato, Mihoko <em>  
><em>6. Hayuata, Mura <em>  
><em>7. Hayakawa, Nami <em>  
><em>8. <em>_**Sakata, Noriko**_  
><em>9. Ouchi, Maemi <em>  
><em>10. Ochiai, Kimiko<em> 

"As you can see, there are still nine girls left on our list for you to choose from."

"Just because your first attempt didn't go so well doesn't mean the second one won't, you just have to pick the right one."

"I think." The twins said the last part together, looking at each other with screwed up smiles.

"I really think we should just give up, it obviously isn't going to-" Kyoya started.

"Give up?" Hikaru looked disgusted.

"Us? Give up?" Kaoru followed through.

"I don't think you understand the way we work."

"Rule number one of losing your virginity is never giving up!"

"You can't just let one bad experience shoot you down for the rest, you have to keep going!" They were flipping back and forth from Hikaru to Kaoru, using the same technique they used on guests.

"It wasn't her. She wasn't a 'bad experience'."

"Are you saying that it was you then senpai?" Kaoru got an evil twinkle in his eye, one that put Kyoya back into the deepest corner.

"I'm simply saying I don't think a list will accomplish what you are trying to do."

"So it was you! You chickened out!" Kyoya felt like he had been hit in the head with a hammer all night long. And now with the twins following him around like lost puppies, he would have no time to figure out the clubs banking without staying up all night...again.

"If you don't mind, I have things to attend to."

"You can't just ignore the task at hand Kyoya! Who will it be?"

"Who's lucky girl number two?"

"Just leave it alone." He pushed his bangs off his forehead, trying to let the steam from his brain out.

"We thought you'd say that, so we set something up for you. Mori senpai!?"

Mori stepped out from behind a closed door, sending Kyoya into a true state of embarrassment. So they got him involved too. How wonderful. At least he wouldn't talk too much to the others.

"Kaoru and I thought that if you had a little inspiration you would want to lose it quicker."

"So Mori here is going to tell you the story of his own 'first time'." Hikaru patted Mori on the shoulder, leaving him to stand motionless as always. How were they expecting a story like this out of him? Would he even say anything worth everyone's time?

"Don't worry, we won't peek." Kaoru winked and the twins headed off in the other direction, letting the door echo against the large, empty room.

Kyoya swore he could hear an invisible clock ticking aimlessly somewhere in the background, despite there not being a clock in sight. Mori sat there, wringing his hands together for an eternity. He seemed nervous without Honey, even though he was still with a host member.

"You know Mori, you don't really have to tell me anything. Those two are just being idiots again."

"No." Kyoya looked at him with surprise, so he was going to speak. At some point anyway.

"Well, just start whenever you're ready I suppose."

Mori took a deep breath and put his head into his hands, crouched over in a way he would probably use to address Honey-senpai. Kyoya could tell he was getting ready to speak, he just didn't know when it would be exactly.

"I had a childhood friend who confessed herself to me when we were sixteen." Kyoya couldn't help but gape at the fact that Mori was sixteen when this first happened. He still was trying to believe it had actually happened at all.

"Sixteen, huh."

"Mhmm. Her parents were always trying to get us together but I hadn't seen her in a long time. We were staying at a cottage over summer when I turned sixteen and she was working down the road." Mori cleared his throat awkwardly. This was the most he'd said in the host club for a long time. "It was the first day Honey was gone and we were completely alone. She took me by surprise."

His face was a deep shade of red and he glared into his lap, never making eye contact with Kyoya. Was that it? He shifted slightly and stood up. So that _was_ the end.

"W-wait, Mori-senpai. Weren't you scared at all?"

"No."

"Hm. Very well."

"Besides, I liked her a lot, so I was more excited than scared." Kyoya tried to picture Mori excited, but the image wouldn't produce in his mind. Maybe his definition of excitement was a bit different than other peoples.

"Thank you Mori. That...helped." He wasn't sure what it was 'helping' but he thought he would be nice enough to say so.

Mori bowed and left the room, shuffling his feet as he walked. It must have been hard to separate him from Honey for this to happen. He reminded himself to ask the twins how they did it later. Even Tamaki couldn't figure that simple point out.

Before he knew it, the twins were slinking back into the room, bright grins on both of their faces.

"Sooooo..." The word was almost sung from the both of them, spit out between tight smiles.

"So is right. Why would you make poor Mori do that?" Kyoya took a small notebook from his pocket and began writing little details from Mori's story, trying to document them for later.

"Don't worry, he agreed. You're pretty lucky though, he hasn't told anyone that story. Not even Honey-senpai." Kyoya looked at the both of them in shock, searching their faces for any form of a lie.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope! You're the first one." The twins looked proud of themselves in a strange way.

"It really took some digging to find out Mori had lost it in the first place." Hikaru sounded bored at the memory but Kaoru nodded happily in agreement.

"So, what do you say?"

"Are you up for another choice?"

"Well I really don't think that was the point of Mori's story..." Kyoya hardly got to finish his sentence and they were begging him with their eyes. Turning smiling faces into sad puppy dog pouts seemed to be a talent of theirs.

"If you want, we could get Honey to tell you his story. I bet he would be thrilled!"

"In fact, that might just be a great idea Kaoru. Maybe some more inspiration in case the next doesn't go so well?"

"Fine! Her..." He pointed to number two on the list. She was small with blonde hair and big eyes. Cho Kahae, a second year. She looked innocent in a way, like a china-doll. The twins had put her on the list hoping she had a different side to show between the sheets. Now was their time to find that much out.

"Great!"

"See you in the club!"

"We'll ask Honey later!"

The twins ran off whooping and patting each other on the back, leaving Kyoya alone in the ticking room. In some ways, it struck him as repulsing to hear about what Honey does on his free time, but on the other hand...he couldn't help but be a little curious. His stomach twisted in a way that told him even this try might not be what they seem to be looking for. For their sake, he hoped he was wrong. For his own, he wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

"...Tamaki senpai is so kind to his guests! I wonder if I'll get the chance to have him personally." Cho had been chatting, or more like squealing, about Tamaki from the moment she laid eyes on Kyoya. He thought the date might be a nice change, a walk in the park or something similar, but as soon as the first mention of him left her mouth, he was done for.

She had an obsession with Tamaki, and everything in the way she spoke and acted confirmed this as a fact. She kept a head shot of him in her purse, something she must have cut from one of the clubs magazines, and was proud to show it off to whoever would look, as if he were her boyfriend.

Kyoya was tired of hearing made up stories about the clubs king and decided he would be better off listening to Tamaki himself. At least he would only boast half as much. And maybe most of it would be true enough.

He was staring up at the ceiling, waiting for her to finish a gripping story about a swimming trip they had taken at one of the resorts. Kyoya himself didn't particularly remember it from the past, but he let her continue anyway. He simply didn't listen anymore and instead opted for watching his hand reflect off of the dust in the room. At least it could hold his attention for more than a millisecond.

When they got to the room first, Kyoya thought it might actually work out. He didn't care to hear her speak anymore, but with her mouth crushed against his, he didn't need to worry much. He got so far as to take his shirt off when she started up again, pointedly asking him what workout regiment Tamaki was on to keep his shape. That's when he retreated to the safety of lying down by the window.

When the two hour mark passed he excused himself and locked the door to the bathroom behind him. His cellphone was out before he made up his mind to even call him, his fingers touching the familiar keys that were worn from use.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy from sleep and Kyoya realized what time it was.

"Tamaki, I was wondering if you could pick me up."

"Pick you up? It's almost eleven. I need my beauty sleep!" Kyoya rolled his eyes at the so obvious Tamaki-answer, but smiled to himself anyway.

"My usual men are running a late schedule and it would be bothersome for me to contact someone not as close to the city."

He sighed heavily into the speaker and Kyoya was almost afraid he had fallen back asleep.

"Okay. I'll be there."

Kyoya blurted out the name of a random street near the hotel and decided he would walk to meet Tamaki rather than have him know what exactly was going on. He didn't think Cho would mind much, unless she found out who was picking him up.

It was a Saturday night, almost Sunday morning, so they didn't have to worry about rushing to class on a late nights sleep. If it wasn't for this, Kyoya would have just driven home by himself, accompanied by a family car. Although he was lying about the late schedule and not having a way home, he thought it made up for itself in the end. Besides, no one could cheer a person up like Tamaki Suoh.

Cho was already asleep when he crept out of the bathroom. She had nuzzled up next to her photo of Tamaki and was clutching Kyoya's shirt to her face. He sighed when he realized that shirt wasn't coming back and grabbed for his jacket instead. He was lucky he took it despite the warm evening.

The city was quiet for a weekend as Kyoya walked around the block. He kept his hands in his pockets and his head down, the way he always did to keep attention of off himself. He couldn't be sure what vehicle Tamaki was going to have, but he was sure it would be extravagant as always. This was the great Tamaki after all.

When he found the corner he instructed Tamaki to meet him on, he stopped and adjusted his glasses. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. Kyoya thought of Cho back in the room by herself and felt almost a twinge of guilt. She was pretty cute and innocent in the most logical sense of the word. She only came up to Kyoya's shoulder blade and had a constant smile plastered on her face. He thought about how much her cheeks should hurt. But the way she wouldn't stop talking hurt Kyoya's head and the bad feeling left right away.

In a matter of minutes, Tamaki pulled up in an expensive black car. He sat in the back with his driver in front and opened the door for Kyoya before the older man got the chance to get out.

Kyoya expected him to be mad for calling so late, but he was greeted with a typical Tamaki smile. He just can't stop giving.

As soon as Kyoya slid in beside Tamaki he was met with a strange stare. "Where's your shirt?"

Kyoya looked down at himself and cursed Cho for taking it. Now he would have to come up with an excuse that could suffice in a such a quick setting.

"Ah, at the restaurant earlier a waitress knocked over a bottle of red wine and it stained my shirt. It was ruined anyway so I got rid of it." The lie seemed believable enough for the moment. Tamaki nodded slowly and looked at the small opening Kyoya's jacket left at his chest. The skin there was so milky white and exposed he couldn't seem to look away.

Without speaking, Tamaki silently undid his own plush coat and removed his first shirt. Underneath was a thin muscle shirt, but it was something. He shrugged himself back into the coat and handed the button-up to Kyoya.

"So what were you doing in this town? Meeting with someone important I assume." Tamaki took his gaze off of Kyoya changing and moved to his face when the moment calmed down. Kyoya was acting rather suspicious tonight.

"Something of that sort." Kyoya's eyes trailed out the tinted windows to the landscape around. He already felt better being back in this setting.

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?" He was lost in the drive, calmed by the flow of the tires over road.

"Have the twins asked you anything weird lately?" Tamaki had his fingers to his mouth but would never dare bite down in fear of ruining his perfect nails.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Kyoya knew what he could mean but he had to play dumb in all instances with the twins. There was no way another person was being let in on this secret. Three host club members were enough as it was. He could already imagine Tamaki pinching his cheeks and picking on him for being 'pure'.

"Never mind, maybe they haven't gotten to you yet." He smiled to himself, almost a little sadly.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't really need a ride did you." Kyoya's glasses flashed against the lights outside the window and he lowered his chin.

Here was the only person to ever read him like such an open book. And Kyoya didn't know whether to smile or find a better mask to hide behind.

When Kyoya got back to his room, he collapsed on the bed right away. These days were becoming longer and longer every time he woke up and he wondered when it would ever end. When he would ever become the person he was supposed to be. Even the twins were trying their hardest to help him out and yet he never went through with it.

What was so wrong with him?

Before he fell asleep he sent a simple text message to two red-headed boys who were determined to change his life even though he didn't deserve it.

_ To: Hikaru_, _Kaoru_  
><em> 'Who's next?'<em>  
><em> - Kyoya Ootori<em>

**Authors Note: Is anyone excited for a little peek into Honey's 'experiences' next chapter? (; As always, thank you so much for the great feedback! Over 1,250 views in only a few days wow! :'3 Any comments/suggestions will be completely considered so don't be shy! xoxo - Sarah ps. Happy Valentines Day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Authors Note: Happy Valentines Day! I actually got this finished in time, yay me :3 This chapter was particularly uncomfortable to write, but so satisfying at the same time. Hopefully you enjoy! Thank you so much and feel free to contact me at any time! xoxo- Sarah**

"We contacted Honey-senpai as soon as you called us."

"We think this is necessary for you to get over this fear."

"It's not a fear..." Kyoya tried his hardest to shake off the twins accusations. He didn't want to seem weak but he knew deep down that he really was scared of the obvious.

"This will help for sure."

"Leave it to us." Kyoya had heard these same words from the twins over and over and he still couldn't get himself to believe them fully. But as Honey skipped into the room, clutching a toy of some sort, he realized they weren't joking.

"Kyoya!" He plopped happily on the couch across from Kyoya and started picking through the assortment of desserts on display. "Yummy!"  
>The twins smirked happily in the corner, proud of this ultimate decision. They decided this couldn't backfire no matter what. Honey was the perfect balance between innocence and intimidation for Kyoya. He wouldn't be able to stop himself.<p>

"Hikaru and Kaoru said you wanted me to talk! I don't know why but-" He shoved a thick piece of strawberry cake into his mouth, "I'm happy to do it. This is really good!"

He smiled like a child and hugged his animal closer, rocking happily back and forth with his legs crossed. Kyoya's stomach turned; he didn't know what to expect from Honey. This outcome could literally be anything. And as he patted the spot beside him, urging Mori to sit down, Kyoya thought he saw a thought flicker past the lolita's face. A thought that would normally never register in the boys mind, or so he thought.

"So Honey, are you going to tell us now?" Kaoru spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the moment with too much speaking. Honey nodded melodramatically, widening his already big eyes.

"Well! It happened a couple years ago..."

_ "Hello Honey-senpai! Happy Valentines Day!" A group of girls were bunched by the water fountain, waiting for the perfect moment to catch Honey on his way from class. One brunette was particularly brave in addressing him before her friends could._

_ "Hello girls! Don't you love Valentines Day! Especially the candy." They squealed loudly at his greeting. "Would any of you mind opening this package for me?" _

_ He was holding a small baggie of cinnamon hearts in both hands, trying desperately to rip it open to reach the snacks. The plastic was twisted and mangled from his previous attempts but he continued to try. Before the girls had the chance to do anything, Mori was behind him, taking the struggle into his own hands. The bag opened in the first try, gliding simply at Mori's strength._

_ "There you are Mitsukuni." The girls trembled at the deep tremor of Mori's voice and when Honey placed a single heart into Mori's open mouth, they almost fainted at once. _

_ "Honey and Mori-senpai are so cute!"_

_ "I wish they would act that way with me!"_

_ "Shh Megumi! They're going to hear you!" The two girls bickered back and forth but kept their eyes on the two boys the entire time._

_ "Excuse me!" Honey looked up at the brunette with a sparkle in his eye. "Do you want to share!?" _

_ She could hardly stop herself from whimpering. He was addressing her. Honey, the adorable pink-cheeked host who could hardly be found without some sort of sweet, was asking her to share with him._

_ "Y-yes! Thank you." She bowed slightly even though it felt ridiculous._

_ "You're Mao right?" She inhaled quickly, he knew her name?! Before she had the chance to answer, he plopped a small spicy heart into her mouth. "They taste so good!"_

_ Mao's friends squeaked with jealously. Nothing like this had happened to them before outside of the host club. In fact, nothing like this had ever happened to them in the host club!_

_ "Do you want to come and play with us?" He beamed at her and filled her palm with more hearts. She thought about keeping them for a minute instead of eating them, but with everyone watching she knew she couldn't get away with it. Words escaped her and she nodded, dazed. She pinched the soft skin from inside of her wrist to make sure she was really awake. _

_ "Yay!" Honey jumped up and down, cheering. Mao left her friends with gaping mouths at the fountain to accompany Honey and Mori to wherever they were headed now. She had never been to this part of the school and her stomach inched its way into her throat at every corner._

_ They reached a small door decorated with child-like drawings. They were all made out of crayons or paint and had Honey's signature along the bottom corner. This must be a room specifically for him. She didn't know they could do that even with their power._

_ "This is my play room! Sometimes I come here for breaks but usually I have my snacks between classes." Honey ran around, touching little things here and there. The room was piled with books, stuffed animals and even a good-sized couch. It screamed Honey in every way and Mao smiled to herself at this fact. _

_ She sat on the couch, watching Mori play silently with Honey. They really were cute together in every way. It was too bad they were cousins, they could have a good industry like the twins. Mao knew she would, was, falling for it herself. Mori was the silent, gentle side of Honey's wild being. They suited each other perfectly. _

_ "So Mao, do you like to play?" She was confused at first, she didn't really 'play' anymore but when it came to Honey it was cute._

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ Before she knew what was happening, Honey closed the space between the two of them. He looked up at her from behind his blonde bangs and smiled without showing any teeth. When he began speaking, his voice was slightly deeper, the kid in him suddenly gone. "Would you like to play with me?" _

_ He set his hand on her knee and let it wander farther up, not minding her skirt at all. She was too stunned to stop him and deep down something begged her to let it happen. Mao didn't know when this would ever come around to her again anyway._

_ "You're really pretty," He was still speaking lower, roughing up his voice just enough to up the sex appeal in the room. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them again to stare into her eyes. For once she saw him as a teenager instead of a little boy. Hell, at this point, he was closer to a man. "Mao."_

_ He whispered the name into her ear, letting the chill take over her senses. Who was this boy? Mao hardly noticed Mori standing in the corner, perfectly motionless. He was almost like a statue and for the moment, it seemed completely normal to her._

_ Honey climbed on top of her, pushing her arms to her sides. He hardly weighed a thing but his skin was warm and it filtered into Mao. "I've never done this before, besides Mori. But that doesn't count! Have you?" _

_ She shook her head violently. She had in fact never done this with another living soul. Until this moment, she had never been approached by a boy of any kind. And when Honey's soft lips touched hers, she marked off the 'first kiss' stage in her mind. Was she really going to lay here like a dead body until it passed? _

_ "Valentines Day is so much fun isn't it?" He kissed her again and again, all over. Honey was like a wild animal stalking its prey. He had no boundaries and before she knew it, her dress was piled on the floor, collecting dirt that she couldn't seem to care about. _

_ Mori disappeared from the corner, but Mao's vision was hazy from pleasure. She finally knew in this moment how eighteen Honey really was. _

"...It wasn't much though. We ate cake after! And made a blanket fort! Oh and we-" Honey was lost in the small details that Kyoya wasn't in the mood to know. He hadn't even thought of the 'after' part yet and it worried him to dive in any deeper.

The twins snuck behind him and both set a hand on his shoulders. They set the list on his lap and pointed to a girl on the list. "So, what do you think of her?"

"Good enough."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: *Sigh* I know, I know. It's been forever since the last chapter. So many great things have been happening right now I can't seem to focus on writing )': But I promise more will come soon! This was actually the first thing I ever wrote for this story and generally my initial "plot starter" so it's funny seeing it finally come into play! Thank you guys so much for the great feedback, keep it coming! Suggestions/comments are sooo appreciated and I ****usually**** always answer! I can't believe this has gotten such a great response! :3 xoxo - Sarah**

1. Asahara, Rikako  
>2.<strong> Kahae, Cho<strong>  
>3. Kubota, Amaya<br>4. Shimohira, Tae  
>5. Arato, Mihoko<br>6. Hayuata, Mura  
>7. Hayakawa, Nami<br>8. **Sakata, Noriko**  
>9. Ouchi, Maemi<br>10. Ochiai, Kimiko 

The next set of girls blurred past Kyoya before he even had the chance to get used to each failed attempt. The twins decided it would be best to keep him going despite any ruined tries, simply to distract him from the option of stopping. They couldn't lose this game, not when they had Kyoya right where they wanted him.

Tae Shimohira was not an obvious choice when it came to girls, but they thought Kyoya needed some variety in his choices. She towered over him in sneakers and cut her hair so it stood no more than an inch off her head. Her face was pretty enough but she could care less about it and ended up with harsh sunburns around her nose and forehead. They had all seen her play at different sports games in the past and watched as she tackled other girls to the point of bleeding or broken bones. To say the least, everyone was pretty scared of her.

When she showed up for their date twenty minutes late, she was still wearing loose shorts and a stained t-shirt from whatever practice she just came from. Kyoya was surprised she had taken her usual running shoes off and replaced them with softer tennis shoes. He was already at a loss for how to act or approach her and as the night went on, he found himself listening to brutal stories of her taking down other sports players.

"I just don't see the point in acting girly, ya know? What's the point of getting dressed up if that isn't who you really are. It's only giving them hope that you might be different somehow." Kyoya almost perked up at this. She was right, it was just hard to find a girl who admitted it.

Half-way through she got a call on her cell phone and had to leave to pick up her new shin guards. Kyoya finished his meal by himself and decided he had to go about this completely different. He couldn't keep losing his chances to fear and shin guards.

The next night he tried going to the movies with Nami Hayakawa but ended up getting a few lessons about the things she looks up on the internet (meaning information he himself had never dreamed of knowing; and he was the teenage boy). Secretly she terrified him as she inched closer and closer the longer the movie played.

After Nami came Kimiko Ochiai. She was new to the school and didn't know much of anything. Kimiko looked like a little girl with short black hair and eyes and she preferred to keep distance between the two of them. Which eventually caused too much of a blockage for the night to go anywhere.

Rikako Asahara turned out to be a lesbian.

Maemi almost tried to kill herself.

And Mura Hayuata wore yellow contacts with slitted pupils that were frankly just terrifying.

The list was suddenly contracted into a pile of abandoned hope and neither Kyoya or the twins knew what to do.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do is-"

"Yeah that seems like our only option."

They both accessed Kyoya steadily, taking in his emotional stability for such a great task. The question of whether he could or not was really a hit or miss situation. Their biggest problem would be to get him to agree, something that hadn't exactly been easy for this project itself. But now throwing in this giant wrench...it just might work.

Before he knew what was happening, the door was shut and locked behind him. Kyoya hit it with his knuckles and called out "Okay this is enough." Just loud enough for the snickering twins to hear but they wouldn't open the door.

"Senpai?" No. Kyoya thought. They wouldn't. But thinking of who he was working with here, it made perfect sense. Of course this would be their next option; of course this would be the final level of the game.

"Haruhi, they've dragged you into this too?" He turned around and met her face to face. She was wearing a short night dress, composed of mostly frills and bows. No doubt something created for this occasion especially. She sat in such an innocent position too, with her knees tucked underneath her and her hands placed in her lap. Even the small smile stretched across her mouth made her look like a doll.

It wasn't the fact that this was Haruhi sitting in front of him, every host member could recall a time when they had dreamed of being with her in this same way. It was the calmness of her face, the pure relaxation of her being even though she knew what she was here to do. Kyoya had spent so long seeing her as such a small girl, he had never pictured her as a real girl.

"I wouldn't call it 'dragging' exactly." She patted the spot next to her and as soon as he touched the mattress, her hand snuck around his neck, feeling along his jawline. The movement was so smooth Kyoya hardly noticed her lips touch his. Was it going to be this easy?

"Haruhi...?" She didn't even try to stop as he gasped the word out, but as soon as she felt his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him through her eyelashes.

Kyoya had to clench his fists repeatedly to calm down enough to register a single thought. What was happening here? Where was this even going?

"Don't worry. It's okay." This all seemed so fake. Like something Tamaki would think of in one of his creepy dreams. Tamaki. Kyoya wondered if he would ever know about this and how exactly it would change the two of them.

_ "Don't worry. It's okay."_

He greedily felt around the silky material, finding secret ways to untie it here and there. It came off so easily, like tissue paper in his hands. Both the dress and Haruhi moved with him, making the task a lot simpler for now. Unfortunately for him, this was only the beginning.

He took in her body as the dress was pushed to the side. There was nothing left but small white underwear. This wasn't the first time she hadn't been fully clothed in front of him or any of the other hosts for that matter. She had nonchalantly changed with them plenty of times. But this was the first time he was seeing her as something else.

She looked even smaller now, with nothing to cover her anymore. Kyoya felt funny just staring but he didn't know what to do, where to touch, what to expect. It was like a jigsaw puzzle with no instructions and missing pieces. He wanted to ask, to be polite and let her do something, but in a moment like this he knew this wasn't the way things were supposed to work. Everything spun around him.

"Senpai?" The way she let the word roll off her tongue, in a higher pitch than usual, made him shiver. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair slowly, just taking a needed breath. Haruhi sat up, pulling the blankets up with her.

"I just need a moment. It's hard when you've never done this before. But I'm glad I have someone to talk to who might understand." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her. He couldn't believe he was doing this with her.

"Actually senpai, I lost it a long time ago." Kyoya felt like he had been slapped in the face right there and then.

"What?" The breath was knocked from his lungs and he scrambled to say anything.

"Everyone just assumed I was a virgin but the summer before I started going here, I met a boy in my community and we got pretty close." She spoke as if this was an every day conversation. Haruhi even shrugged a little causing Kyoya to cringe even more.

"Yes I can see that."

"One thing led to another and..."

"Haruhi, can you please keep the details to yourself." He had heard enough stories from the others, he really didn't need to add Haruhi to that equation as well.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."

"No," Kyoya put his glasses back on and picked up Haruhi's dress, passing it to her in the process. "I just don't think I can do this right now."

"Oh...okay." She looked a little sad but began dressing as if nothing had happened. Or maybe it was because nothing had happened. "I just don't think you should be ashamed of something like that. It'll happened when it's meant to senpai. You can't rush love, especially not to fit in."

When they reached the door to leave, Kyoya found that the handle turned perfectly fine and wasn't locked at all. The twins must have been keeping strong tabs on them this whole time. He wondered if he should have played it up more, at least made it sound a bit better. Haruhi gave him a little wave but disappeared down the hallway leaving him alone at the door.

He almost jumped a little when two phantom voices spoke in perfect unison behind him. "So how was it?"

"You didn't do it did you?" Kaoru tilted his head and pushed his nose into the air, looking completely disappointed. How did they do that?

"H-how did you even know?" Kyoya felt his eye twitch a little.

"Even you couldn't look this cool after sleeping with the most wanted girl in the host club." Hikaru folded his arms over his chest, obviously not impressed.

"You guys are ridiculous. I just couldn't do that to Haruhi." The lie was blatant but he thought he would try anyway.

"Do that to her? She's the one who agreed."

"Yeah senpai, I'm getting the impression it was only you who couldn't go through with it." Kyoya could feel his face getting hot but he knew he had to calm down before anything drastic happened.

"Would you two shut up? This is none of your concern."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's shoulders and began speaking. "Suit yourself. But I know if that were me in there, I wouldn't have had any problem getting to know Haruhi a little better."

"Any guy would be crazy to turn that down." Hikaru quickly followed up.

"Well maybe that's the difference between us then. Maybe I'm not looking for an easy way out. Maybe I have to wait for the right moment." He thought to what Haruhi had just told him.

"That's why you're a virgin and we aren't! Got you!" The tripped away, laughing to themselves like hyenas. Kyoya didn't understand how he could ever deal with this on a daily basis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hello again! Here we are, I have finally created another chapter. (: I swear it will become more persistent soon when life slows down a little. (If anyone is an Inuyasha fan here, one of the things distracting me was Richard Cox Inuyasha's voice answering my ask on tumblr! Eeeep :3 3) But I just want to say thank you again! 3000 views, how did we even get here?! Soo amazing! 3 Keep the comments/questions coming guys! -xoxo Sarah**

"This game isn't fun anymore." Kaoru grumbled as Kyoya tried his hardest to bury his head into his folded arms. They lounged around, continuing to bother him even though he had told them multiple times to go away. These two never seemed to listen.

"Yeah you won't play along." Kyoya's ears were turning red with frustration and he barely had the strength to answer the two of them. This game was turning out to be the biggest hit on his self esteem so far. How was this supposed to accomplish something that, according to this research, was impossible.

The twins leaned into their palms, stuck between disapproving and just plain bored. They thought this would work, they thought something could work. But here he was in all of his pureness and glory, looking absolutely disgusted in the world. Or maybe he was just disgusted in them.

Maybe this was just too good to be true. Maybe this game wasn't meant for Kyoya or the twins. Maybe for once, it was too much for them to handle. They cringed at the thought. They had always been under the impression that together they could be unstoppable. But now...how could they tell anymore.

"Kyoya? I was just wondering where you put that magazine I asked you for...?" They hardly heard Tamaki enter but he stopped when he saw the twins matching faces and Kyoya's utter annoyance. He laughed to himself, wondering what exactly was going on. It looked like a normal scene for them. In fact, this was usually the way he found Kyoya. Especially late at night when he had a lot to do.

Tamaki had seen the three of them together almost always in the last couple days. Secretly he wondered why. Not because he was jealous...well maybe a little. He didn't know how to feel. Attention had always been on him and now it was somewhere else entirely. It had taken everything for him not to interfere.

Kyoya looked at him gently, the annoyance brushing away from his face. Tamaki couldn't tell if he was glad to be distracted for the moment or just glad to see him. He hoped it was the second one, but sometimes it was hard to tell with Kyoya.

"Oh yes, I forgot it back in my room. Why don't I go get it for you." Kyoya was up and heading out the door before Tamaki could say another word. Was he really that desperate to get away?

Tamaki almost considered staying behind and asking the twins what was going on but decided not to for the sake of what the answer might be. It was only right to let them have their privacy. Even if it was driving him up the wall. Instead, he hurried down the hall behind Kyoya, hoping to catch up before he went too far.

"Hey, Kyoya!" He retracted to his side just in time. The two of them fell in line quickly, taking the same steps without a second thought.

This was the way it always was now. There was so much tension when it came to them club, when it came to anything but their friendship. He knew it hadn't always been easy between the two of them. In fact, they still struggled to keep this balance. But right now, it all just worked.

"So, how are you?" It had been a while since they were alone. Even the last time Tamaki drove Kyoya home from that sketchy town, he knew Kyoya wasn't truly there. Something was always going on in his mind now.

"I'm fine. Busy, but it's all in good nature." Typical Kyoya response. Tamaki wondered if he was going to take out his book and start writing it down to keep track. Surprisingly he didn't, but he knew it was bound to happen soon enough.

"Is there something special going on?" Kyoya looked stricken for a moment, slightly taken aback, but he recovered quickly and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I wouldn't call it special per-say, but..."

"What about Kaoru and Hikaru? What are they up to?" Again, something moved behind his sturdy gaze. There was definitely something going on between them. That call about the car ride was obviously a wake up call for Tamaki. He thought he knew it then, but he was sure now.

The twins were trying out their game on Kyoya.

It almost made Tamaki laugh. Kyoya of all people. How could it be him? He had to keep a straight face; he had to act like he hadn't noticed a thing. But still, he had to really force himself not to ask straight out. There was still that small chance that this was all a complete coincidence.

"The twins are up to their old games again. You know what they're like when they get bored. It isn't much to get into really." Tamaki could almost see the lie on his lips. It hung inbetween them like stale air. Was he really not going to confess?

"Kyoya. Would you consider us good friends?" Tamaki's voice was like stone, no hint of sarcasm to be found. The question shocked Kyoya in a way. He thought their friendship was obvious. Why did Tamaki have to ask something so easy?

"Of course, Tamaki-"

"What about best friends?" Kyoya stopped walking abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've just been thinking lately. When you're good friends with someone you tell them secrets right? You tell them things you wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Yes, I supposed that's right." Kyoya wasn't following the conversation. Tamaki could come up with weird things, but this was much different than normal.

"Shouldn't we tell each other secrets then?" Tamaki turned his head slowly until he was looking right into Kyoya's eyes.

"I-I guess we could potentially." Tamaki brightened up instantly.

"Great! You go first."

"Right, right now?!" A nervous bolt struck his stomach in all the wrong places. It wasn't that he didn't have secrets to tell, he just didn't have any he wanted to tell.

"Why not? There's no one around." He was right. The building seemed to be emtpy. He tuned in to the silence of their surrondings, feeling how eerie the moment suddenly felt.

"Hm. I've always been jealous that you're taller than me." Just admitting it made him feel relatively smaller. Tamaki stood so broad and lean, the perfect princely figure. There had always been that height gap between them and it drove Kyoya more than crazy.

Kyoya expected Tamaki to laugh or something. But he only tilted his head and smiled like it was the most comforting thing he had ever told him. "Sometimes I get scared that you won't want to be my friend anymore."

He couldn't tell if this was Tamaki's secret or just something he felt like saying. But with the way he kept smiling, Kyoya took it as both. It was strange to picture Tamaki worrying about something like that, but with the space between the two of them recently, he could see where it was coming from.

"Hey, if I could take you for this long, I may as well keep you forever." It was meant to be a joke but no one laughed. This wasn't something to laugh at, it was just the truth.

Even the silence of the halls knew this was everything and it made Kyoya imagine how many more secrets he was obligated to tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya didn't know how he had gotten stuck in this room with Kaoru for so long, but as he glanced at his watch, the two hour mark slowly crept by.

The younger twin had bounded into the room while Kyoya was finishing up some paper work for the club, only to have the door both lock and break behind them. The heavy breeze from the open window caused the initial slam, but as Kyoya pried at the bronze handle, they knew it wasn't budging at all.

As Kaoru pushed at the door with the sole of his shoe, they heard a vital click of important pieces settling on the floor. And there between them was a few sparkling fractions of door; ones that surely should have still been on the building.

"I don't know what happened." Kaoru looked confused but simply stared at the door, hoping it would open on its own will. Kyoya on the other hand tried desperately to find a way out. There was no way he was wasting yet another day with the twins problems, even if it was only one of them this time.

"It's fine, I'll just call someone and have them open it from the outside." Kyoya patted his pockets, searching for the cell phone he was sure he had brought in. He checked the furniture around them, between cushions and plants, anywhere that could be hiding his phone. His shoulders fell as soon as he visualized the cell on his bed, right where he left it this morning.

"It's okay!" Kaoru noticed the disappointment on Kyoya's face and remembered his own phone buried in his sweater pouch."Mines right here."

They both looked hopeful as he flipped it open and pressed the button to turn it on. The phone booted up right away and flashed to a picture of the twins together. Kaoru began typing in Hikaru's number but was cut off by a warning of 'low battery'. Figures. He kept going despite, trying to move faster to beat the life of the machine. As his finger slid across the last button, the screen went blank once again.

Dead.

"Kaoru, when was the last time you charged your phone?" Kyoya removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't remember. Hikaru usually charges it for me, but I haven't see him yet today." Kaoru blushed, suddenly sad and he looked at the door longingly for his twin. Kyoya almost couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"You guys can be too close sometimes, you know that? Is there anything you don't do together?" Kyoya thought about what he just asked and shook his head slowly. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"No, you're right. We have always taken every chance we could to be together. Even now, it's hard to be apart." He smiled to himself like he was keeping a secret that Hikaru could hear in their thoughts.

Now, two hours later, they sat against the door. Mostly Kyoya worked on what he had been before and Kaoru doodled on an extra piece of paper. It had almost been perfectly quiet except now that Kyoya was struck with a question pertaining to their previous conversation.

"Kaoru, if you don't mind me asking, did you and Hikaru..." He nodded his head like this could explain everything he was thinking.

Kaoru smiled but caught himself and looked down at his shoes. "Did we share that first moment together too?" He wasn't so blunt this way, so much like when Hikaru was around. Now he valued his answers and weighed the options of what to say heavily.

"If it's alright," Kyoya started to apologize but was cut off by Kaoru already.

"It was something like that, you could say. It wasn't the first for both of us, only me. Hikaru had already been with someone beforehand and I knew that. It was still nice." He pulled his knees up to his chin and rested them there, almost reminiscing on the memory. They both took a deep breath before continuing.

"Kaoru, why don't we close the door." Hikaru laid across the bed on his back, hands folded nicely behind his head. Kaoru had been sprawled on his stomach with his chin in his hands, just talking for the last couple of hours. They usually closed the door when they didn't want the maids to bother them but Kaoru wondered why Hikaru wanted to close it now. They weren't doing anything.

Kaoru got up and closed their bedroom door, shutting out the rest of the world just a little bit more. "Lock it too, okay?" Hikaru's tone was gentle but playful, what Kaoru liked to hear the most.

The little things had been taking him by surprise about his brother lately. The way his hair moved in the wind when he chased after him, the hard line of his jaw that Kaoru himself didn't seem to have despite being identical, or the way just a simple hand-hold made his stomach flutter more than normal. It was strange, they had always been so close, but now everything inside Kaoru wanted more than closeness.

"Hikaru, have you ever been with a girl?" Kaoru cuddled up to Hikaru's chest, not caring about the stickiness of the hot summer air.

"Mhmm. But it wasn't that great. I would have rathered been with you." Kaoru's eyes widened at this. His brother usually didn't say too many things like that outside of their brotherly love act.

"I haven't. I'm kind of scared actually." He kept his head down even though every instinct told him to look at his brother. It was like a dream that he found Hikaru's hand travel down his spine, thumbing through the panels of his back underneath his shirt. This isn't what twins were supposed to do, but it felt so right still.

"Maybe the girls at school are right Kaoru, maybe we do make a good couple." This Hikaru reminded him of the one he often saw with those girls, the one that was trying to make a good impression. He even lowered his voice to an octave above whisper.

Suddenly, Kaoru was very glad about the lock on their door.

"Hikaru, if I was that girl, what would you do to me?" Finally Kaoru looked up, giving off the full impression of his eyes. He, himself could feel the longing.

"It could get pretty dirty, Kaoru." He smirked to himself, knowing full well what could really happen.

"I like dirty." Kaoru put his arms around Hikaru's neck and kissed him lightly on the mouth, something he had wanted to do for so long. They meshed together like puzzle pieces in a perfect set. Biologically, they were made for each other, or so Kaoru told himself. This wasn't wrong, this was science.

He thought about it while Hikaru ran his hands through the strands of his hair, making Kaoru shiver. But when he flipped him onto his back, hovering over Kaoru with the full weight of his body, any bad thoughts were gone.

"I like dirty too." Kaoru looked so small right now, so unlike Hikaru himself. His mouth was parted just slightly in a surprised look and his bangs were pushed back off of his forehead. He looked innocent in every sense of the word, and all Hikaru wanted to do was find out how to undo innocence like that.

It was funny to see their designer clothes flung over the bed instead of modeled on them like usual. Kaoru laughed at what their mother would think and decided clothes didn't really matter all that much, especially when he looked up and saw all he ever needed of Hikaru. Kyoya and Kaoru were both startled by a knock at the door. They hadn't even notice the time slipping by while they talked, but almost an hour had passed since Kyoya last checked.

"Kaoru?! Are you in there?" Hikaru called from the other side of the door, as if he was trapped in an avalanche rather than behind a closed door.

"Hikaru!" He jumped up and almost clawed at the door like an animal. It was strange seeing the two of them so close but so far at the same time. They really were made for each other, like Karou said. You would have to be an idiot not to see the connection.

Kyoya stood up and brushed off his pants, just admiring the reunion while it was still fresh. He was glad they could leave when the repairman finished fixing the property, but there was something inside him that still wanted details on those two. He watched the two of them embrace for the moment and saw a twinkle he hadn't noticed before. So that's what being in love can do for your virginity.

****Authors Note: Yes, yes, it has been forever. I know. I'm not sure where my creativity has gone but I'm hoping this chapter triggers it a little more. I hope you enjoyed anyway, thank you so much for reading! Any suggestions/comments would be great right about now (: xoxo - Sarah!****


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Woooahhh, March break where did you go? This week has been so busy but flew right by! I hope you all had a great break (whether you had it before or haven't even had it yet!) But spring time is heerreee and it's time to be warm again (: Thank you so much for the love I've gotten so far! It means the world to me 3 -and to my guest reviews that I can't answer thank you, thank you, thank you- I hope you're all still enjoying! Feel free to comment/suggest anything; I'm always open! -xoxox Sarah!

ps. I'm not sure why this new uploader keeps making all my chapters big blocks of words instead of spacing it out like I make it? Soo annoying. I am trying to fix it!

It's funny how little secrets can change relationships so dramatically. Kyoya never thought of giving someone his own, let alone standing around long enough to hear somebody else's. Unless, of course, they were secrets to get him ahead. Then he always waited. It was only the polite thing to do.

But recently each host club member had been dropping little hints of themselves throughout the week. Kyoya didn't know what to make of it at first. Maybe they were all finally hitting their full amount of crazy, or maybe...maybe they really were just trying to include him in their lives.

Ever since his talk with Tamaki and Kaoru's confession, there was a certain aura around the club that no one could put their finger on. Even the guests could feel it when they entered the room. Kyoya even found himself smiling when he came across the brotherly love act one day. The girls squealed but by the look on both of the twins faces, it was plain that they heard nothing but the others heartbeat.

Kyoya watched as Kaoru's body melted into Hikaru's, each a perfect mold for the other. They looked so at home, so hopefully blissful that this could be the right place for them to stay for the rest of their lives. For their sake, he made a wish in the back of his mind. Even this was weird for him.

He walked around, taking small notes here and there about the general atmosphere of the world. How could there be anything out there other than this host club? These people that kept the school together like glue. Who kept even Kyoya's world together like glue, also. Yet he knew there was. He had seen it himself. All the amazing places to travel to; the places that seemed so much better than here to every day people. They weren't though.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki made a confirmed double take to make sure it was really him walking by. Sometimes these girls could be distracting, but he always knew Kyoya from anyone else. "We were just talking about you."

He took in the red faces of the girls and the way Tamaki leaned completely out of his seat, craning to keep Kyoya in his vision. He adjusted his glasses to keep from smiling. What kind of reputation would he have then? "Were you?"

He didn't know what was happening to him, or any of the host members lately. Even now he was struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice. Just letting enough through to intrigue the guests, but keeping out the most part to allow them something to come back for. This was a simple process he had perfected by now, yet it was harder than usual for the moment.

"Why don't you join us?" Tamaki had honey in his voice, the kind he used to persuade girls to do what he wanted. It never worked on Kyoya as well, seeing as he could pick out the act before Tamaki even spoke, but with everyone watching and expecting he didn't have much of a choice. A few girls separated to make room for him on the opposite couch and they all shrieked as he sat down. They were all such simple things.

"Kyoya-senpai!" One small girl burst out among the others, questioning whether she should ask whatever seemed to be on her mind. She hid her face in her hands but continued on. "You and Tamaki-senpai look so cute together!"

Tamaki chuckled to himself and leaned back into the couch, crossing his legs. Kyoya could feel heat begin to reach his face, but he quickly banished it away. This was not something he usually heard to his face, the girls were more careful to say it when they weren't in the host club. And even though Kyoya had seen plenty of girls pair him with Tamaki, each new involvement intrigued and almost scared him.

He imagined Tamaki taking the girls face in his hands, getting as close as he could and whispering "Oh but I would look cuter with you, princess." Simple, flawless, princely measures that he always took in situations like that. But he did nothing like that, instead he looked at Kyoya through the spaces of his bangs and studied what his next move would be. Kyoya knew he had one shot to answer this, and it had to be in the best host impression that he could muster. He laughed at little to begin and fixed the bridge of his glasses.

"Well thank you my dear. You know, we do sell an extensive line of host pairings in our shop. I could help you if you're interested." And just like that, Kyoya had made another sale out of an uncomfortable situation.

"I'm impressed." Tamaki made his way over to Kyoya's computer after the guests had left.

"Hm?"

"I didn't think you would handle that the way you did. I almost thought there was going to be an honest response." Tamaki ran his hand across the top of Kyoya's laptop and shut it without a second word. Kyoya continued to stare at where the screen had just been, holding his hands in an almost typing position.

"Honesty isn't really my specialty."

"It could be." For a moment they just looked at each other, questions in both of their eyes. Kyoya didn't know where this was going and if Tamaki was being honest with himself, he didn't either. He just wanted a moment to talk to his friend. "Hey Kyoya I was just wondering...?"

"Hey boss, sorry to interrupt but I need this guy for a minute." Hikaru's tone of voice sounded urgent and he had Kyoya out of his seat before Tamaki even had time to okay.

As they pushed through the halls, trying to find wherever he was leading them, Hikaru rang his fingers together, nervously shaking them around. They came to a single bathroom and Hikaru pushed the two of them inside, locking the door.

"What are you doing-?"

"Did Kaoru talk to you about...stuff, when you guys were trapped in that room?" Kyoya didn't know whether to answer seriously or not. He couldn't tell if this was a good meeting or if they were in trouble for something. But Hikaru looked almost scared, or was that sadness?

"Why?"

"Because we...because I lied to him about something and I have to set it straight." Kyoya had never seen Hikaru in this kind of state, especially over something he personally did to his twin. He couldn't possibly imagine what the lie could be.

"Hikaru, breathe. What are you talking about?" It surprised Kyoya when Hikaru looked at him with little flecks of moisture in his eyes.

"It was supposed to be special and it was but...I ruined it. I tried to be cool again." He balanced himself against the sink in the corner, breathing deeply between parts of the story. Kyoya struggling to make out what he was trying to say but for some reason he thought he knew what was going to be said.

"I told Kaoru I was already with a girl because that's what I thought he wanted to hear. It would be weird if I hadn't right? I'm always trying to be greater than everyone for him. But it was a lie. I acted like I knew what I was doing but I had no clue. He was so excited and so...perfect." It was like Kyoya could see Kaoru written in Hikaru's eyes as he relived that day.

"You need to tell him then."

"I know but...how can I? He believed every word I said."

"I'll come with you if that will help anything." Hikaru's eyes grew bigger at the offer. He couldn't believe Kyoya would follow him during something like this. Maybe he really is kinder than everyone thought.

Kaoru was twirling a pencil by the time they found him, alone except for his abandoned cell phone sitting beside him. Kyoya had to give Hikaru a small shove just to get him inside the room, but when Kaoru saw him, his entire face lit up in an instant. Hikaru hoped he would have enough strength to repeat the lie again.

"Kaoru I-" His words were briefly cut off as Kaoru dove into his chest, pulling him into the strongest hug he could manage. They stood like that for a long while until Hikaru leaned down and whispered, "It was only you Kaoru. There was never anyone else. It was always you."

Kaoru looked confused for a second but finally understood. Even Kyoya could feel the relief in the air as the two hugged tighter, hoping for a way to disappear into each others skin. He backed out of the room without another glance and continued down the hall knowing Hikaru didn't really need him there at all. It was always just the two of them, even a small lie couldn't change that. And Kyoya didn't want to be there when they figured that out for themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: It's been a while so I would advise you to re-read the last chapter for this one to make the most sense! I am such a horrible procrastinator when it comes to writing lately...! But thank you for sticking with this story and me, it means so much! Any comments/suggestions will be gladly taken. (: Thankkk youu! xoxo - Sarah**

"Hey Kyoya, I was just wondering...do you think any of those girls are pretty?" Kyoya looked at Tamaki strangely. He was getting a sudden abundance of deja-vu for the moment, leaving him to think through if the whole twin thing had just happened or not. Either one of them were anywhere to be seen and with the way Tamaki finished the question, he had guessed he was daydreaming somewhere along the way.

"Girls..." Kyoya touched his cheek, still trying to determine how real he was.

"They seem to think you are really something, that's for sure." Tamaki narrowed his eyes, decoding the lost look on Kyoya's face. He was acting like something was wrong even though he was the one originally sitting here.

"The girls are merely guests. My opinion is irrelevant here." Kyoya sighed. He really had hoped the twins were together like the way he dreamed. He almost felt bad for Kaoru now, in a way that he would never get such a fairy tale revelation. And they had looked so happy too.

"That's not true, they must have some impact on you. Why else would you continue coming back if not for the money and fame?" He smirked and brushed his blonde bangs out of his face. In his mind, Kyoya made note of a haircut soon, for their king.

"Did you ever think I might come back for the other host members...and you?" Tamaki's laugh was high and twinkly, a sound that matched the glow in his eyes. Kyoya smiled too, despite himself. It made his mouth feel numb, but in a good way. Like the little things were unhinging inside him and this idiot was making him laugh again. He didn't know why he stayed for so long, but still, seeing Tamaki like this...

"Just for me?"

"I didn't say that-"

"No but that's what I wanted to hear." Kyoya pictured the both of them a few years back. They had changed so much since then, but this face was unmistakably his. Something inside him wanted to reach out and hold the moment, hold what was always theirs in his hands and make it real. But instead he left it floating, ready for anyone else to catch.

"I know you're busy, but maybe we could hang out for a while." Kyoya looked at the growing pile of things needed to be done for the club and almost said no. "Never mind, it's okay."

Tamaki began to move away, shot down before he could hardly get the question out. He shouldn't have asked anyway. "No, let's go. Why not? I'm going to spend the night working anyway."

Tamaki bit his lip to stop from smiling too hard.

The sun was still shining dimly against the horizon of the small park they landed at. The two of them looked severely out of place seated under a large tree, still dressed for the club. But they were used to over-the-shoulder glances and second takes. It was hard being this beautiful in public. People weren't as forgiving to perfection.

Kyoya sat against the tree, letting his legs cross evenly in front of him while Tamaki was propped easily on his side, allowing himself to drape lightly across the grass. Together they probably looked like something out of a magazine, but each of them knew this outing was less likely to happen than a photo-shoot. And by the not so secretive photo's girls were busily snapping, that opinion became fact.

"This is nice, isn't it? We haven't gotten to spend much quality time together." Tamaki picked at the grass growing around them, it was longer here and contains small things like clovers and pink flowers. He plucked up one flower and handed it to Kyoya. There was something about the way he looked up that made this feel completely different than some host stunt. This was a genuine offering, something the real Tamaki was capable of doing for nothing. Kyoya took it from him, lightly brushing fingers on the way. He was probably expected to throw it away or give a weird look, but he did neither. Instead he pressed the tiny petals into his book and reminded himself to not forget it was in there.

The sun was shivering away with each unspoken word between them. The only people left in the park were couples or runners with dogs and headphones. Kyoya wondered which category they would fall under when people looked at them up on this hill.

"It's going to get dark soon."

"Let it." Tamaki was surprised by the tone of Kyoya's voice. He usually wasn't this lenient toward time frames.

"Are you sure? We can go back if you want."

"I haven't seen the stars in a while." Kyoya scooted down onto his back so he was side-by-side with Tamaki. Tamaki couldn't help but notice the flecks of grass attaching to his dark hair. He wanted to stare, just like the girls who were supposed to be focusing on their own boyfriends.

"Hey um," He reached out and began picking out a few stranglers from random points in Kyoya's hair. Kyoya covered his eyes with his hands, pushing his glasses out in the process, almost like a little kid rubbing his eyes from sleep. Tamaki laughed to himself, finally realizing how small Kyoya could look. Beside the usual roundup of girls, he stood tall and strong, but laying here under the first flecks of stars, he was reminding Tamaki more of the teenage boy he was supposed to be.

"Are they gone yet?" His words were mumbled a little from his hand covering.

"They're gone." When Kyoya took his hands away, he let out a soft hmm at the soft covering of stars above. This sky was truly immaculate tonight. Kyoya placed his arms above his head, creating a makeshift pillow of sorts. Tamaki worked to enjoy them as well but he struggled to take his eyes off of Kyoya.

The moonlight balanced off the bridge of his nose, down the curve of his cupids bow and across the sharpness of his collarbone. Tamaki sat on his hands to keep his fingers from roaming. He didn't know how he made it this long without doing something. And as his eyes circled Kyoya once again, he didn't know how he hadn't done anything either. Wasn't he supposed to the one everybody wanted? Then why didn't Kyoya.

Kyoya loosened one arm and let it fall beside him, uncomfortable with this position already. His face felt hot under Tamaki's eyes but for some reason he couldn't get himself to say anything about. He couldn't say anything because something inside him wanted Tamaki to look at him. It was almost embarrassing to think about. They could barely hear the livelihood of the park over the beating of their hearts. One by one, the stones from the walls Kyoya had always been building around him started tumbling down, rolling right over Tamaki and their awkwardness.

Disguised as a struggling yawn, Tamaki let his hand fall beside Kyoya's. Just enough so their skin barely touched, only enough to feel the electricity amplified briefly. Kyoya's pinky branched off, hooking loosely around the other boys. They didn't speak; they didn't even breathe. Kyoya swore his heart had stopped completely, at least for the moment.

He shivered and let their hands clasp under the blanket of glittering atmosphere. The world was hushed around them, barely moving an inch. Tamaki's chest felt like it was full of helium, lifting him up higher and higher until it felt almost impossible to breathe anymore. But for some reason, it didn't seem important.

They inched closer and closer, until the gap between them turned into stale air, turned into the breath they weren't taking in. Tamaki could feel his cheek touch the smoothness of Kyoya's, felt his nose take in the deep scent of his skin, felt his lips move slowly against the grain of every emotion he had ever wanted to feel between the two of them. His name was slipped from between Kyoya's kisses, but he shushed him instead. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even his own name.

Kyoya tried again to say the name stuck in his mouth but he never got the chance. Between the shade of the tree and the darkness of the hour he knew the unmistakable feeling of leather detaching from belt loop, button from pants, hands from face to hips. This was the moment of failed attempt he suffered too many times before. Yet he swallowed hard and forced his body to not break out into a nervous sweat.

Tamaki moved quickly, fumbling hand-over-hand in an awkward balance. He was just as lost as everyone else, as every other virgin, or so people liked to label. It isn't fair, Kyoya thought, this isn't fair. But before he got the chance to say anything he moaned in a way he had never experienced yet.

"Kyoya...wake up." Tamaki himself groaned the words, making them seem dreamlike.

"What?" He sighed the word, still feeling the unmistakable trance of Tamaki's hands in his hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kyoya's eyes shot open and he felt around, grabbing handfuls of sheets and leftover dreams. The twins both twisted their heads in wonder. It was strange to see Kyoya in such shambles. They knew he wasn't much of a morning person, but this was different. They weren't even sure if had real pajamas on.

"I-I..."

"Maybe you should just go back to sleep. We just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park with us."

"It's alright though, we get it." Before he had a chance to explain himself properly, or even find the glasses he seemed to have misplaced, they were gone again. He touched the bridge of his nose and let his head drop. Wake up Kyoya, this was all a dream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: This may just be the most awkward thing I have ever written, and we all have read Honey's story...so good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor! Thanks for all the feedback guys and sorry about the giant block-text of one previous chapter, it took me a while to figure out the new format but I will get around to fixing that one of these days! Hope you enjoy! Any suggestions/comments are totally appreciated! (: xoxox - Sarah**

Kyoya laid still, hoping these sudden feelings would all go away soon. It had been so long since he felt like such a teenager. And now the blankets peaked like a tent between his legs while he worked furiously in his mind, willing it to go away. What would he do if someone else walked in? What could he do.

He threw his blankets to the side, kicking his long legs against the bed frame. This wasn't like him at all.

For a moment he just stared at it, wondering if he should touch it or try something else. What did normal guys do at times like these? He sighed and gave up, heading for the bathroom to see if some cold water would wash this dream away.

The water ran over him, erasing the stickiness of sweat from his skin. He shivered, not from the water but simply from his own imagination taking over once again.

It was torturing him, bringing up even more deadly thoughts and emotions. Bringing_ him_ up. Tamaki's face swirled around the drain, mocking him. And before he knew what he was really doing, his hands were all over, moving and feeling. Feeling parts of himself he'd never really discovered before.

It was only his face that stayed though, despite Kyoya's every attempt to think of something else. That one stupid grin over and over again. It was putting him over the edge, pulling him into the deep end.

"Kyoya?" He forgot to lock the door, or even close it. Maybe Tamaki would stay where he was. He could hear the shower running right? Was that enough to keep him away at least for this crucial moment?

"I'm uh...ahh...in the shower." A true pang hit him, causing him to moan involuntarily. The sound of his bed springs creaking under Tamaki sitting released the last few strings in him.

He wanted to scream or cry or do something other than enjoy this. What was happening to him? He didn't even recognize his reflection in the squeaky-clean tiles. For a moment he leaned his forehead against the chill of the room and allowed himself to breathe for the first time that morning.

Kyoya didn't even bother drying off or taking new clothes into the bathroom with him before. He simply wrapped a towel around his waist and went out to meet the blonde on his bed.

"Hey." Tamaki's eyes dropped down to the towel, taking in Kyoya's state. His hair stuck up in different places and his cheeks were bright red, flushed, like he was running. Tamaki could hardly recall a moment when he ever looked quite like this.

Kyoya plopped down beside him, not caring about appearances or money or anything. His bed was a mess and he now noticed his forgotten glasses laying in a pile of clothes on the floor. Tamaki simply folded his arms around his legs while Kyoya held his own elbows in place.

"I just wanted to...discuss something." Tamaki sounded unsure and let himself rock slowly.

"Something like...?"

"I over heard the twins talking about their...ya know...first time? And I was just wondering, since we're friends, what yours was like." He blushed into his knees but kept going anyway.

"Oh umm..."

"I mean it doesn't really matter. I was just curious."

"I really should get dressed." Kyoya pulled himself from the bed and rifled through drawers and closets, finding various pieces of clothing. He searched for his tie but gave up when it didn't show up. This day was already starting off weird enough, he wasn't going to try any harder than he had to. But when he turned around, Tamaki was holding it up, waiting to wrap it around his neck.

He moved closer and smiled, letting it fall on the bareness of Kyoya's skin. Kyoya shivered and felt goosebumps rise on his arms and the nape of his neck.

"Hey! You'll catch a cold standing here like this!"

Tamaki led him back into the bathroom and set down the clothes within his reach. Before he could even think or leave, Kyoya undid the knot on the towel, letting it drop to the floor.

Tamaki's mouth fell open in shock. Sure they had dressed together before but not this close. This was beyond everything he had known about Kyoya. Was he really still this asleep that he forgot Tamaki was in the room?

"So would you like to tell more secrets then?"

"Huh? O-oh...yeah." Tamaki couldn't help but stutter. He was sure his face was as bright as the twins hair by this point.

"You go first."

"Oh um well...I never thought I'd see you this naked." He laughed awkwardly. But this point Kyoya had moved into a pair of pants but his shirt was still thrown aside.

"I had a dream about you last night. It was quite funny actually..."

"You didn't moisturize."

"Huh?" Tamaki wasn't trying to stall. In fact he wanted to know about this dream more than anything. But knowing his previous experience with Kyoya-senpai he knew sometimes it could be hard to get him to say the right things.

"You have such nice skin you have to keep it smooth. Here let me do it."

He squeezed some fresh smelling cream onto his hands and started at Kyoya's shoulders, working his way down his chest. Kyoya's skin was already so flawless this hardly needed to happen, but for some reason he felt the need to let his hands feel it instead of his eyes only.  
>He studied his back muscles as he worked in the lotion.<p>

"You're so tense Kyoya, you need to stop working so hard." Tamaki began to kneed his shoulder blades with his hands, pulling out all the kinks. Massages were simply and affective, a skill Tamaki had always excelled at it.

"Work needs to be done whether you're tired or not." Kyoya relaxed a bit, falling into Tamaki's hands nicely. He took his chance at the answers and hoped the massage was working.

"So what was funny? About the dream." Tamaki moved his arms around Kyoya's sides, almost wrapping him in a backwards hug. He had to stop his hands from trembling when they touched Kyoya's abs again.

"Well it was completely unbelievable in one sense but yet...it's like I can see it happening. I almost thought it was real when I was woken up." His finger slid against the ridge of his hip bone under the band of his pants and back out again as if nothing happened. Neither one of them mentioned what needed and didn't need to be massaged.

"Which part was real?" Tamaki capped the bottle again and handed Kyoya his shirt. It hung off his shoulders, being forgotten before it had the chance to be buttoned.

"It's kind of hard to explain..."

Kyoya picked up his socks and began to describe the dream to Tamaki. His eyes widened as the details got worse. Kyoya just laughed, half loopy from sleep, half still in the dream himself. Tamaki was sure he was going insane.

"You think I would do WHAT!?" Tamaki's face was glowing not only from the story but Kyoya's last thoughts as well. This dream was almost as embarrassing as some of the things the twins had said to him. He was sure Kyoya truly believed he was still dreaming. That could be the only explanation.

He eyed Kyoya buttoning up his shirt and took it into his own hands to adjust his tie and collar. Was Kyoya really dreaming, or did he actually mean what he was saying? Tamaki sighed and looked up from what he was doing.

"So did you have a good shower?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Mommy has gone crazy."

Tamaki rushed in to find five blank faces staring back at him. They were all crouched around a table, discussing something more important than his obvious problems. He had needed to ease himself out of the bathroom, inching away from whatever was happening to Kyoya. The stress really was getting to him.

"What are you talking about senpai? Were you harassing him in his room again." Haruhi seemed bored like usual, brushing off his giddiness like it was nothing.

"Now you listen here, Haruhi. He said-well I can't really tell you, but he said something that just wasn't like him. He is obviously calling for help!"

"Is he the one calling for help or is it you?" Hikaru picked up his glass and took a long drink, trying to block out whatever Tamaki had to say.

"I think we all know the real nut-case here." Kaoru and Hikaru glanced at each other and nodded, knowing full well that they were on the same page with what was happening.

It hadn't taken them very long to come up with the perfect solution to Kyoya's problem. Once the girls had failed they tried to look for a new remedy, but one offered itself up in their place. It struck them one day when they walked in on Tamaki napping on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya was reading a book, crossing his legs like usual, looking as comfortable as ever. And Tamaki rested his head against him, completely peaceful. The room was silent except for soft classical music humming from a hidden speaker. The two looked like a scene out of a romance novel.

The twins could hardly get themselves out of the room without squealing with delight. They figured the two of them were close but this put a whole new meaning to 'mommy' and 'daddy'. They even discussed the topic of pitchers and who would fit who. How Kyoya could put with Tamaki so well and when this actually came to be. The possibilities between these two were absolutely endless.

"Hey Tamaki, why exactly do you call Kyoya mommy?" Hikaru's voice was on the verge of laughter, yet he tried his hardest to keep it serious.

"Because we're a family, of course." Tamaki looked shocked. No one had doubted his nicknames yet and he himself didn't quite have the perfect answer for it.

"Yeah but why mommy? Wouldn't that mean Kyoya was your spouse?"

"We thought you liked Haruhi but you only call her your daughter." The twins were ganging up, forcing question after question and point after point until Tamaki felt like cracking. His face was burning and he found it hard to even speak.

"In fact, you refer to everyone as your children EXCEPT for Kyoya-senpai."

"Hey, yeah, you're right!" Haruhi stood up, processing what was happening. "Are you two dating senpai?"

"WHAT!? N-no!" He held up his hands defensively. "You don't know what you're talking about Haruhi, young girls should not speak this way..."

"I'm not your daughter! And I'm not that young..." Haruhi crossed her arms, ticked off already.

"Imagine if Kyoya was to hear what you're all saying!"

"If Kyoya was to hear what?" Tamaki ducked behind Haruhi as Kyoya stepped into the room, now fully dressed and functional.

"Nothing! Nothing of course! We were simply talking about Haruhi."

"No, that's not true. Tamaki was just telling us that you were-" Honey held up a small finger, ready to get to the point.

"Honey! Isn't there somewhere you have to be?" Tamaki was getting jumpier with each second, itching to be out of this moment.

"No I don't think so..." Honey scratched his head, confused.

"I'm sure I heard some cake calling your name just down the hall!"

"Cake! Come on let's go!" He pulled on Mori's hands, pleading with his eyes to leave.

"He was telling us that you-"

"Are completely nuts." The twins continued where Honey left off, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Is this true Tamaki? Am I nuts?" He smirked, looking straight into Tamaki's soul instead of his eyes. He almost enjoyed seeing him struggle and squirm, taking full credit of the awkwardness in the room.

Every gaze was aimed at Tamaki, waiting for his untimely doom. This wasn't fair. He was supposed to be the one acting strange! Kyoya was always so calm and collected. He was the cool one, the one who kept Tamaki safe when things went wrong. What was he supposed to do now when his safety blanket was broken?

"Kyoya, I think we need to talk." The twins snickered behind them. "Alone."

"Fine, but don't kill each other!"

"Or change those L's to S's!"

"Because we all know what S can lead to..."

"Se-"

"Goodbye!" The twins sang this mockery if only to drive their point even farther home. They took Haruhi by the arms and drug her out with them, stopping right behind the closed door to eavesdrop. There was no way they were letting this slip past them.

"I don't know how to say this...any of this."

"Either do I." Tamaki looked up at Kyoya, confused. But Kyoya simply dropped his head. Either did he what? He didn't even know what Tamaki was talking about yet. Unless...

"Kyoya?"

"No, Tamaki. I'm sorry if I scared you before. I've never been very good at feelings."

"Feelings don't even begin to cover it all." They both studied the ground, trying to hide the mixed emotions slicing along the air. "But don't you want this? Is it just me?"

"I'm not exactly sure what I want in this situation. So many things seem plausible yet none unscramble my mind at all."

"I-"

"That dream was something that has never happened to me before. And, those..." Kyoya took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He was never the one to admit sensitive topics before. But this was Tamaki, he deserved to know what was on his mind. "_things_ that happened to me were completely out of my control. But you know, I didn't exactly hate them."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're my best friend, friend being used in a loose sense of the word, sure, but friend none the less. You really should know exactly what is happening in my mind. Even when I don't." Finally, their eyes clicked. Tamaki could see the emotions swimming behind Kyoya's glasses. He had always hidden it before, much too "cool" to let anyone in before.

"I don't think I understand. I thought you were stressed out or having some problems, what are you talking about?" Tamaki scrunched up his forehead, something he had sworn off, saying it caused wrinkles. But now he couldn't help it, the tides were changing too fast.

"Don't try." Kyoya let his hand run against the table as he walked closer to where Tamaki stood. The distance was closing slowly but it made Tamaki feel like he was in a corner. "Just let me show you."

"Kyoya..."

Kyoya placed a light touch on Tamaki's waist, "I don't know what we are exactly but I think this might clear it up."

Tamaki leaned in without even thinking, touching his nose to Kyoya's, pressing their foreheads together and snaking his hands around his neck. He was pressed against a wall, breathing only the air able to skip between their untouched lips. Neither of them knew what they were waiting for, but the longer the distance stayed apart, the more eager each of them felt.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, testing out this closeness, breaking the boundaries that had always been there. Time passed without warning, being the only one to know what would happen in only a moment or two.

"Is it okay?" Kyoya felt like he had to ask before anything else happened. Although Tamaki looked at ease, he himself knew how deceiving masks could be.

"It's more than okay."

Their lips brushed for a moment, hardly touching. Together they were so soft, so perfect. Kyoya almost felt satisfied with this touch alone, not wanting to break the trance. But his mouth was greedier than he was and demanded only a second more. Human hormones could be such a pain sometimes.

"Will you just do it?" Tamaki's voice startled him.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

And Kyoya did just that until he knew the twins were getting tired of listening at the door.

**Authors Note: Thank you again for your support! You guys are so dedicated it makes me so happy! :3 Next chapter will be coming out in the next week or so! Love all of you! xoxox- Sarah 3**


	14. Chapter 14

** **Authors Note - Oooh heyy! So it's been like...forever? I apologize a million times but soo much has happened in the last little while. I went to a new province and made a bunch of amazing friends, I graduated high school and got a job! It's been incredibly difficult to find the time to write anything or even sit down and think. And I also apologize for this short chapter but it's the best I could do. But, I hope you enjoy it never the less and thank you so much for your support it's crazy! Next up, university! (:** **

"Hello ladies!" Tamaki threw a princely grin to the group of girls eagerly waiting for the host club to get started. It had been a few weeks since his encounter with Kyoya and although it had changed so much between the two of them, it hadn't changed their host club duties.

Tamaki found himself constantly torn between entertaining the guests and peeling his eyes away from Kyoya. Weeks had been passing but nothing more than short kisses in the halls or late night cuddling had happened. He was frustrated by the fact that Kyoya never seemed to want him for more than what was on the surface. He understood at first because he realized the source of fright, but with this much time under their belts -no pun intended- he was getting anxious.

"Tamaki, which one of us do you like the best?" One of the girls was brave enough to ask as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sat up a little straighter. For a moment, Tamaki just looked at her, contemplating what he should say next. There was the obvious answer, something about them all being perfect and how he couldn't possibly choose.

"Well," He looked at her from under his eyelashes, inflicting a hard amount of charm all at once, "There is one. But shhh, I'm not allowed to tell."

He shushed her with his finger to his mouth and knew the girl was under the dreadfully wrong impression that it was her. Not only was she wrong but she made Tamaki sigh for her courage to even try.

Kyoya stood in the corner, watching the commotion go down. He was slightly proud of Tamaki for not using his usual answer, but he wondered what exactly he meant by the one he chose. It could have been him, but some explanation would suit him well enough. Kyoya decided to ask Tamaki about it after the club. And when all the girls had left, he did just that.

"Tamaki. I noticed you admiring your guests today and I was just wondering-"

"Of course it's you, Kyoya." Tamaki spun around and placed both hands on Kyoya's. The room was mostly empty, aside from a few rustling papers and untouched teacups.

"Oh.."

"Mommy?" Tamaki's eyes were the size of large tomatoes and he stared into Kyoya's. "The twins were making you play that game, right?"

"That game?"

"You know, they were trying to make you...er, lose it."

"Ah, yes. Why? Were they harassing you with it also?"

"Sort of. But you said you were still...you said that you hadn't right?" Tamaki didn't want to come right out and say the words incase it would dilute the conversation with the awkwardness he felt.

For a moment Kyoya just laughed and fixed his glasses. A darkened look came over his face. "No, nothing happened for me to change."

"Oh, good!" Tamaki realized what he had just said and began to back up. "No! Not good as in...! That's not what I meant."

"It's okay Tamaki, calm yourself." Kyoya placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder and let it slide down to his waist. The movement was so smooth and calm, Tamaki tried to imagine how the girls hadn't forced him into it anyway.

"So why didn't you then? What was stopping you." The atmosphere was slightly more serious now but Tamaki continued to pull Kyoya closer, bringing the two of them face to face.

"Hm, I haven't thought about it in a while. I guess it just wasn't the right time."

"When is the right time?" Tamaki knew he was prying but the words kept coming out without his permission. He couldn't get them to stop for some reason, a skill he had always struggled with. Especially towards other host club members.

"I don't know, I'll suppose you'll know when the time comes." Tamaki had never heard Kyoya say something so utterly seductive that it almost made him fall over. If Kyoya hadn't of been holding him, he was sure the room would have turned a lot darker than it was. Even just standing there, his knees felt extremely weak.

Tamaki was supposed to be the master of charm, but in moments like this, he felt like he had nothing on Kyoya. As jealous as he should have been, he only felt grateful. These pieces of time were dedicated to him and that was something he tried hard to feel. In the host club he got a lot of attention from girls, but none of it really mattered. They were there for his character, for Tamaki the prince, not Tamaki Suoh, confused high school student.

Something about being there with Kyoya made him feel much younger than he was. He was reminded of when they first met and Kyoya had showed him to so many places. Even then, he knew there was something special and different about him. There was no getting around the fact that they had always had something between them waiting to break through.

Maybe these were the days to make up for everything.

"Are you thinking about anything special?" Tamaki realized he was daydreaming as Kyoya spoke into his ear.

"I was just thinking about you. Us."

"Us? That does sound special."

They started swaying lightly in a short dance. The two of them fell into small circles and steps, waltzing without really doing much. Tamaki put his head into the space of Kyoya's shoulder. They seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces every time the chance was given to be this close.  
>He found it so easy to forget about the room and the club. Even to forget about who he was. He could hardly remember who Tamaki was, instead he felt like air floating around the sky. And for the first time in weeks he had forgotten how much closer he had wanted to be because suddenly this was truly enough.<p>

When the dance finished, Kyoya bowed to him and glanced up. "My prince."

Tamaki Suoh snapped back into his body and continued to forget how to pull himself away from this god.


	15. Chapter 15

*****Authors Note: Hey wonderful readers! I have just been hit with some inspiration for this story BUT it will involve some drama ~ooooooooh~ so what do you guys think? It would lengthen the story quite a bit. Some feedback here would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for all the great things you've said thus far. You are all amazing 3 xoxo - Sarah ! *****

"Kyoya, why aren't the lights turning on?" Tamaki asked, flicking the light switch on and off, willing the shine to come back.

"Maybe the fuse went." Kyoya sat up in his bed. He had only a small lamp on while he was doing some work so he hadn't noticed anything wrong with the lights. But now that Tamaki pointed it out, he was also curious.

"Should we check?" Tamaki moved closer, watching Kyoya's face become shadowed as he stood up to look.

It was the light above his bed, so he could stand on it to put himself up to the ceilings level. He was right, the bulb had burnt out while he wasn't there. He had to make a note to get it changed in the morning. It was supposed to be dark now so it didn't matter much, but he knew he would miss it by the time the sun came up.

Tamaki watched Kyoya stretch high, his shirt showing the slightest smudge of skin. There was something about seeing little pieces under his clothing that put Tamaki in a good mood. He had to hold himself back from saying the repulsive things flying through his mind.

"Kyoya, you want to know something?"

"What is it Tamaki?" He was unscrewing the bulb from its socket, making sure to keep it close as a reminder.

Tamaki crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Kyoya's waist, kissing his belly button. It shocked Kyoya a little but he only placed a hand on Tamaki's head, running his fingers through his golden hair.

"You're the _light_ of my life." The joke was cheesy as hell but it made them both smile.

"What a _light_ in shining armor." Kyoya held the light bulb over Tamaki's head like he had just had a revelation.

"That compliment is not to be taken _lightly_ Kyoya." He faked seriousness but ended up grinning up at him anyway. Kyoya simply raised an eyebrow and ruffled the rest of Tamaki's hair.

"_Lighten_ up, I thought it was a joke." Tamaki was gladthat Kyoya was playing along. These were some of his favorite moments, when he could really see how goofy Kyoya could be.

He struggled to fix his now messy hair but quickly gave up when he realized no one in the room really cared if he looked perfect. Thinking like that made him smile a little to himself. He pulled Kyoya's stomach closer and rested his head against it, grinning to himself. It was a weird feeling to not have to be perfect when you base your entire existence off of that one fact. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach but quickly forgot about it when Kyoya bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"You're much too _light-hearted_ Kyoya. This isn't like you."

"I just wanted to _light_ up your day." Kyoya kept his lips on Tamaki's hair, simply brushing them back and forth.

"You _light_ up my life." This time he wasn't going for a joke and the look in his eyes told Kyoya just that. For a moment they just looked at each other, studying the past floating around behind their eyes.

They had so much together. And as afraid of change as they were, this seemed to suit both of them well. Kyoya was terrified of these feelings that he didn't even know existed. But now, he couldn't imagine why he was so scared. Nothing could feel better than these moments right here.

"Tamaki."

"Shh,"

They sat together like that until Kyoya sank down to his level, facing him. Tamaki put his arms around his neck, placing his head on Kyoya's shoulders. It felt like he was made for this spot entirely. No two beings could possibly fit together like this.

Tamaki knew it was nice to just stay like this, but that feeling of more was always hanging between them. He didn't know how to get it to go away and with Kyoya constantly brushing him off whenever he spoke, things got more frustrating. It had been a long time since that first moment between the two of them and still...

"So. I have a proposition." He held him by the elbows, making sure they were eye-to-eye.

"Oh?"

"Have sex with me."

"Tamaki..."

"Have sex with me annd...I'll tell you a secret."

"Tamaki, I really don't have time for notions like..."

"What if it had to do with becoming first in line for your families heir?" Tamaki's eyes were huge and soon Kyoya's matched perfectly. If it was anyone else speaking, he wouldn't believe them even a bit. But Tamaki was different.

"I-"

"You wouldn't even have to do anything. You said you were going to find out what to do when the time was right, but what if I told you I knew what that was already?

"I don't know what to say." And for once it was true. Kyoya was known for having quick, cool answers that could put anyone in their place, but something about this bargaining stumped even him.

"Please?" He was so sure of himself; every fibre in him knew this could possibly work.

"No."

"What?" He dropped his hands reflexively as if he had been burnt by Kyoya's arms.

"My answer is no." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sat on the edge of his bed, pondering whether this was the right answer or not.

"But why?" Tamaki felt hurt. He thought this would work; he was sure of it. How could Kyoya just say no? He had the perfect plan.

"Even if you did have the answer to my life difficulties, which I have no doubt you do, it's not worth giving up your, or my, virginity for. That is something much more sacred than being first in line."

"But I want to give it up." Tamaki tried making himself look sadder with round puppy dog eyes, but Kyoya was like stone and didn't budge even a bit.

"Tamaki can you please stop for tonight? I want it to be special, alright? Can't you just understand that not everything needs to be rushed."

Kyoya laid back and sighed, watching Tamaki sulk, still on his knees.

"Come here stupid." He pulled him back down with him, laying Tamaki's head against his chest. Slowly he stroked his hair is soft motions. Tamaki's breathing calmed down a bit, letting his disappointment subside.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"You really turn me on. Get it? Like a light?" Tamaki looked up at him for an approving glance and Kyoya couldn't help but smile just a little.

"You're _bright_."

Kyoya nuzzled his nose against Tamaki's before matching their lips together.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is boring." The twins were lazily lying under a tree outside the academy. They had plenty of things to do, but none seemed entirely important at that moment.

"I know. Now that the boss and Kyoya are actually together our game is ruined." Hikaru sighed in response to his brothers observation.

Kaoru rolled over onto his back so his head fell into Hikaru's lap easily. "Why don't they want to play?"

Hikaru pushed Kaoru's bangs out of his face while they listened to the slow chirps of afternoon birds. It was nice to just sit out here and enjoy the good weather, but the two of them would much rather be causing some trouble somewhere else. Somewhere closer to the host club and their happy plans.

"Maybe we should come up with something new?"

"I guess. But that was the best plan we've had in ages. I totally thought it would work." This time they both sighed together.

Sure they were happy for Kyoya and Tamaki but having them together on their own was much less...fun. They wanted to be in control and the only ones changing the course of the host club. But everyone seemed to be doing their job for them. Especially when it came to unexpected love lives and undetermined situations. They were trying so hard too.

"What if we..."

"Started a new game?"

Kaoru glanced up at Hikaru who had just read his mind once again. He wondered if they were really on the same page or not.

"Something different this time."

"Besides, the host club does need a little drama."

"Things have been getting a little too dull."

"All work and no play," Began Hikaru.

"Makes Tamaki a dull boy."

The twins smiled at each other and hooked their fingers together, pressing their palms tight. Kaoru leaned up a little bit and nuzzled his nose against Hikaru's, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his brother. Although they spent so much time together, it was rare that they got moments like this. There always seemed to be others around watching, and not watching for the brotherly love act. Sure they loved their host club roll to be together, but it wasn't quite as...entertaining as being one-on-one. Kaoru smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Hikaru touched his nose with his first finger, letting Kaoru lean his cheek into his hand.

"Nothing! Well nothing you would be interested in." He giggled quietly.

"I'm always interested in you Kaoru." Hikaru purred. His voice was deep and rough and made Kaoru's stomach jump.

"I'm just thinking about some of my favorite things."

"Oh? And what are your favorite things?"

"You."

"But you said things, I'm only one thing."

"You know what I'm talking about." Kaoru made an evil, undoubtedly seductive smile and closed his eyes so he couldn't see Hikaru's reaction.

"Hm, I'm not sure I do. You might just have to show me." Kaoru swatted Hikaru but laughed anyway. He liked these moments between the two of them but never wanted to ruin them with silly things like intimacy. Although it was enjoyable, there was always a strange, secretive feeling in the air after it happened.

_That_ he didn't enjoy so much.

It made him sad to think about. The two of them could never really be together. They would never be able to get married or have a life because before love came through, they were brothers. And blood would always come before happiness. Kaoru frowned, leaving Hikaru to gently touch his forehead.

"Hikaru? Have you ever thought about marriage?"

"Marriage?! Aren't we still a little young?" Hikaru swallowed loudly.

"I guess. But I just mean it in general. Have you ever thought about getting married? Who you would want to be with."

"You,"

"No, it can't be me."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru felt slightly hurt but knew where he was coming from.

"It's unfair."

"They can't tell us what to do Kaoru. It's not the worlds decison on who we love."

"Isn't it though? Every one of us revolves around the world and when one thing changes well...we could make the whole world fall apart."

"You are my world so as long as you're okay, my world is still standing."

"I want you to be happy brother. That's all I want for you." Some girls giggled in the background, no doubt seeing the twins laying together in the grass. Both of them hoped they wouldn't decided to come any closer.

"Do you think we knew in the womb? Because I can't remember falling in love with you so it must have happened early."

"There's no doubt in my mind that that's exactly what happened."

"Do you feel it too? The electricity between us. It almost hurts, but in a good way."

"I feel so much at once when I look at you." Both of them couldn't remember how this conversation was turning out this way, but they knew a deep talk was needed. There wasn't much time for them to really get to know each other on a lower level than just what they already knew. It was hard to speak your feelings with a mirror image. Especially when you felt yourself falling in love even more every time they looked at you.

"Can we just forget about it all for a while? Can we just be happy."

That's when it really hit Hikaru. He had always thought they were so happy together living it this play-land, but they weren't. It was all half-truths and stories. And now was the time they needed to stop.

Now they just needed to love.

Suddenly, changing up the host club games didn't seem so important. Well, for now anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

*****Authors Note: So first of all, I want to apologize for the lack of posting here but just starting university takes a toll on you. It has taken me a while to write this chapter but it's finally here and ready for you! For those asking if I'm ending the story here, no way. It isn't even close to being finished at this point and I don't even have an estimated length yet so don't worry! There's lots more to come. Thank you guys so much for everything, comments and suggestions are highly encouraged! And I hope you enjoy! -xoxox Sarah 3 *****

"Kyoya..."

"Hm?" Kyoya typed away on his computer, not giving notice to the lightly dressed Tamaki lounging on his bed.

Tamaki sighed and cupped his own chin with his hands. He let one leg hang over the side of the frame but quickly pulled it up again, scared to know what Kyoya might be keeping under there.

"Do you think the host club can tell?"

"Undoubtedly." Kyoya's eyes never left the screen while Tamaki's almost fell out of their sockets.

"No! I thought we were hiding it well."

"Tamaki...let me put it for you this way. The host club has been with us for years; they know our every anticipation before we ourselves have even considered them anything but apparitions. If they haven't noticed then they really are the imbeciles I assumed them to be." Kyoya chuckled a little bit and spun his chair around slowly. "And I was always secretly hoping for that to be untrue."

"Secrets?!" Tamaki jumped at the opportunity leaving his other half to sigh in response.

"You're unbelievable sometimes."

"And you're irrevocably fantastic!" He squeezed his eyes shut and grinned as wide as he could, doing his best twins impression that his facial muscles would allow. When Kyoya stayed quiet, he opened one eye and frowned, sticking his lip out far. "Okay."

Kyoya knelt against the bed, leaning into Tamaki as best he could. With a light touch, he ran his pinky finger against Tamaki's bottom lip, taking in just how soft it was. Before Tamaki had the chance to change faces, he placed his own mouth against it and bit down softly, causing him to shiver.

It was quite erotic letting his teeth fall into the delicate flesh of Tamaki's. Not enough to hurt him or really even do any damage but, enough to do something. He could tell Tamaki liked it by the way he moved into the movement, wanting it to happen more and more as the seconds passed. Maybe he didn't want the host club to know either. This frankly could be quite the little secret.

Then again, he didn't know how Tamaki could ever keep a straight face if anyone asked him what was going on. He pictured their king running around with his fingers in his ears, trying to deafen the assaulting questions while truly only making them worse. The thought made him smile a little.

"What are you smiling about?" The strange kiss was broken by their different facial movements but instead of answering, Kyoya simply raised an eyebrow and laid his head down, muffling the foreign creatures rising in his stomach.

"We should tell them. Formally." When he lifted his head up, the front of his hair was pushed away from his face, revealing spots that Tamaki hardy got to see. He let his hands travel into Kyoya's hair, pushing it back even further to unveil even more porcelain structures.

He was like a beautiful castle made of china dishes. On the surface he looked too lovely to be touched, in fear of letting him fall. But in reality the architect had covered his masterpiece in chains that swung heavily and honestly, taking the key with him. But sometimes, if you looked in the windows, even though they could become a little bit foggy, you would see everything you ever wanted inside. Like a museum for lost toys or lost emotions. Kyoya had all the answers and yet seemed to hold none for himself. And if you were one of the lucky ones you could find a crack and wither it away until the space was big enough to crawl through.

"What about the guests?"

"No, we might lose business. What would the girls think when they knew they didn't have a chance with the king themselves."

"That is true. They love to pair us together but if it actually happened, they would be the ones to lose out." Tamaki thought quietly, never taking his hands away from Kyoya's hair. Kyoya closed his eyes against it, just giving into the feeling.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep myself away from you sadly." Tamaki liked when Kyoya's voice sounded like that. It wasn't so harsh and authoritative. It was as if he was actually enjoying himself for once. Almost reminding him of a cats purr or the happy sounds a dog makes during a scratch. It was so un-Kyoya, but Tamaki loved every minute of it.

"So, about telling them..."

They wondered if there was a right way to this equation. Was it to tell them as a group, or each individually. Or should they keep going the way they already were and rightly assume the cat was out of the bag. All options seemed too awkward and out of their own boxes of acceptance.

They were pretty certain everyone knew in some sense of the word. But no one was going to be brave enough to come right out and say it. Except the twins of course, but they would hold it back long enough until it became some sort of a game for them. So, the risks were still high enough to hold them back. The two of them wanted to be honest, there was no reason for them not to be, but that little part of them nagged. That little part that still didn't quite understand what had been happening between them anyway.

They didn't want to fall victim to some unknown plan concocted by the twins but those two were a crucial part of the host club itself. And that left Kyoya scared that he would be placed into another pairing from them once more.

The truth was, the twins were already coming up with a plan to mess with this new relationship. They felt kind of bad but the giddy mischievous sides of them took over as soon as that feeling hit. They knew what they had to do and nothing was going to stop it. Especially if they could manage to keep it quiet until it was time to let it shine.

"I have a question."

"Yes, what is it Tamaki?"

"Are we...dating?"

Kyoya chuckled lightly at such an inconceivable word. He never imagined himself to be the one to date. Imagine it, Kyoya Ootori dating someone. The twins list was bad enough for dating and now he had to use it in a formal sense pertaining to his life. His laughter died off quickly.

"How funny."

"Funny?"

He couldn't explain the way his stomach turned beneath his shirt or how he wanted nothing more than to describe it so simply. But these colossal wave-like emotions were drowning him every time he tried to tape a label down.

"I don't think I know how to properly 'date' someone." Tamaki swore he could see Kyoya's face redden for a moment before he composed himself again.

"Well I think it's just kind of like..."

"Kyoya senpai?" Haruhi had stuck her head into the room after creating a small knock.

"Yes, Haruhi ?"

"Kaoru was just looking for you and I told him I'd help find you."

"Ah, very well. I shall go find him. I'll finish this discussion later Tamaki."

Haruhi watched as Kyoya stood up from the ground, brushing off his pants. His computer was left unattended and Tamaki was laying across his bed as if he owned it. The two of them had been very close lately and the rest of the host club had been taking bets on how long it would be before they came out as a couple. With the way Kyoya looked into his eyes like kissing Tamaki was the only thing on his mind and how Tamaki responded by biting his lower lip unintentionally, Haruhi knew it was time to step out.

As she turned the corner out of the room she heard the distinct pull of a kiss and found herself smiling for no apparent reason.

"What is it that you wanted Kaoru?"

"Oh, I just had something interesting to tell you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." Kaoru knew exactly what he had been interrupting.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. This is Kyoya's room, not yours boss. Unless, you have something to tell us?"

"No, I d-don't. Why are you here!?"

"I just...have something interesting to tell you."

"No, no. Of course not. I was just simply finishing up some work." Kyoya ran a hand through his hair, fixing the spots that were out of place. "What was it you wanted to tell me."

"I just found this funny photo of Tamaki-senpai and I wanted to know if you had seen it or not. I know you two are good friends so, I assume he tells you these sorts of things."

That's when Kyoya noticed the small picture Kaoru had been holding in his hand. It was turned slightly, just enough so Kyoya couldn't quite see what was on it besides a few shadows. He had no idea what it was about, or what Kaoru was about to show him, but something in his stomach told him he might not want to look.

"What could possibly be interesting to me?"

"It's about Kyoya-senpai."

"I'm listening." Tamaki suddenly had an urge to know what Hikaru was about to say. It was hard to get any information out of Kyoya on a regular basis, so hearing something that the twins even found interesting must be a good sign.

"It's just this photo..." Hikaru held up a small photo and sighed. "But I doubt you really want to see this."

Tamaki snatched the photo out of his hand before he could think to do anything else and stared at it, not quite sure what he was looking at.

And then it hit him.

Kyoya took the photo out of Kaoru's hands and immediately dropped the friendly smile he had been holding. He felt like throwing up or ripping the image to shreds. Kyoya had never really felt this type of emotion before, especially not about another human. Was this...jealously? Or...extreme hatred.

Kaoru didn't even get the chance to say a word before Kyoya was out the door, dropping the photo on the way.

"Did you do it?" Hikaru and Kaoru met back under the tree they had found earlier. Kaoru sat down slowly, crossing his legs underneath him.

"Yeah. But Hikaru...do you really think that was a good idea?"

"Of course it was. This is our best game yet!"

"But didn't you see the look on his face?" Kaoru was talking about both Kyoya and Tamaki. Although he hadn't seen Tamaki's reaction, he was heavily betting on it looking quite similar.

"He was fine. They'll get over it once the shock wears off."

"He looked so broken." Kaoru finally lifted his head, letting Hikaru see the small tears falling from his eyelashes.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru bundled his twin into his arms, holding him together.

"We should have been easier on them. Why did we have to play with this?" Kaoru yelled the last part but Hikaru only held him tighter, knowing that's all he needed at that moment.

Two photos were left in the grass as Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear. Each one demonstrated some form of weakness.

The one on the right showed Kyoya poised over a half-naked Haruhi, only deep longing present in his eyes.

The one on the left demonstrated Tamaki lifting the chin of a beautiful girl with amber hair into a passionate kiss. The strap of her dress was falling down and by the state Tamaki was in, the photo was relatively new.

The twins had made sure each one was given to the right host male. And they knew they didn't need to see their own secrets again.


	18. Chapter 18

The word tension could not describe what was felt among the host club the following weeks. Not a word had been spoken between Tamaki

or Kyoya in fear of a third world war breaking out.

Kyoya couldn't even begin to get his mind around what he had saw in the picture. He recognized the shirt that Tamaki was wearing in it.

He himself had just set it aside when they were laying together in bed. It was new, but Tamaki told him it was a gift. Nothing more,

nothing less. Kyoya didn't pry much; he trusted Tamaki. And with their new found relationship he believed everything to be good between

them. He didn't know he could possibly be so wrong.

Tamaki was sure he stared at the photo for what seemed like an eternity. It took a while for his eyes to really focus. It took a while for his

eyes to believe what they were looking at. He felt the tears only after they were falling down his cheeks and when Hikaru left, he wasn't

sure what to do. He took in his atmosphere, Kyoya's room. Everything here smelled like him, felt like him and seemed to whisper his name

in every direction. It was impossible to get away. He left without really feeling his legs.

When neither of the two had shown up for the club the next day, the twins truly new how much damage they had caused. Tamaki had

never failed to show up to be his princely self before. Even if he were to severe a limb he would be there, bandaged and ready to tell his

daring story. But now, the room echoed his absence.

"Where's Tamaki and Kyoya senpai?" Honey's lower lip protruded over the other, threatening to wobble. Mori scooped him up instantly,

but you could see his confusion as well. They only had a few minutes before the girls would be arriving and they had no way of explaining

why two of their most important hosts were not there.

"Hikaru...Kaoru? Do you two know where they are at all?" Haruhi stood with her arms crossed, searching the twins faces for answers that

they scrambled to hide.

Kaoru's stomach was still turning from the day they played this "game". He couldn't get his mind off of it and it had been eating him alive.

The two of them came up with multiple plans to reverse the damage they had done, but nothing added up to the weight of their mistakes.

No one had seen Tamaki or Kyoya around the school in days and Kyoya's laptop was missing from his room.

Kyoya had been taking a walk through a park he visited a few times as a child. He could envision himself and his sister, trying to get away

from whatever was happening at their home. Now he had placed himself on a bench, his laptop propped against his legs. His mind was

begging to think about the exact word he had extracted from it. There were many rules he lived by but this was the most important as of

now. Yet everything brought it to mind, making this a particularly difficult rule to follow. His heart jumped every time he were to see

something the colour of...the colour of hair he promised himself he would never be involved with again. The name was not of importance.

No one bothered him here. It was far enough from the school that hardly anyone recognized him specifically. And if they did, he hid his

face in a book and pretended he wasn't the same person they thought they were seeing.

So far this plan was working well.

Kyoya was tired of being sad. He was tired of being angry also. He couldn't really blame Tamaki. There was no official mention of a

relationship up until that point. But still, he was sure...no. There was that name again. The one he wasn't allowed to let in. Instead, he

focused on a group of girls wandering along the path, giggling about something. He recognized some of their faces and soon realized they

were from Ouran Academy. He was about to tastefully cover himself when he noticed something even more familiar. Or someone rather.

Noriko was following along behind them, not fully aware of whatever they were chatting on about. She looked lost like usual. Kyoya

rememebered that face well from their "date". Her hair was as white as ever and shone against the streams of sunlight. Kyoya suddenly

wondered if she still had the book he gave her.

He was so distracted that by the time they were getting close, he forgot to remain anonymous.

"Oh my gosh it's Kyoya-senpai!" On of the girls in the front half squealed-half whispered.

"Huh! I've never seen him outside of school before. Especially not in a park!"

"He looks so cute!"

"Hey Noriko, don't you think he would be a great boyfriend?"

Her head shot up to where Kyoya was sitting instantly. They made eye contact and Noriko wasn't sure if she should smile or not. Kyoya

looked lost. Noriko remembered that face well from their "date". She took a moment to study him. His hair was a mess, he had deep circles

around his eyes and she couldn't be sure when the last time he showered was. This was not the Kyoya Ootori they were used of seeing. Yet

the rest of the girls noticed nothing.

"Will you excuse me for a minute." Noriko started to make her way to Kyoya.

"She's going to talk to him!?"

"Noriko is sooo brave!" The voices faded away as she neared him and she was suddenly glad they were too afraid to follow.

"Senpai?"

"Hm?"

He looked up slowly and she realized he hadn't been looking at her at all, he was just staring at what was in front of him all along. There

was definitely something very wrong.

"What happened to you?" It had been so long since the last time he actually spoke real words so this engagement was quite difficult. Kyoya

opened his mouth, but nothing that would be of any use came out. Instead he managed to shrug, a movement that would have not

happened often before this.

"Come on, let's go somewhere."

Tamaki couldn't get over the fact that the picture was with Haruhi. Out of everyone, he would never believe it to be her. Yet, it made so

much sense. Why hadn't he seen the signs. She had never budged when it came to Tamaki throwing himself at her, but with Kyoya, it was

a different story. Haruhi was always softer around him. She acted more like a girl than usual. Yes, why had he never noticed!

Still, when had that picture been taken? He knew it couldn't have been very old by the way that they both looked in it. Was it during the

time they were together or not? Tamaki sighed and put his head in his hands, trying to block out the image of the two of them together.

What was the use of getting so attached to someone when this was bound to happen?

So many times he had wandered to Kyoya's room to put this picture to rest, but as he approached the hall, all expectations of what he

wanted left his mind and he had to return again to deal with the tears falling from his cheeks. Why hadn't Kyoya tried to get a hold of

him? Did he know about this too? Was this his way of breaking up with him? Were they even dating in the first place?

Questions tumbled one by one into Tamaki's mind. He wanted answers. He _needed_ answers. But how was he supposed to get something

he couldn't even begin to think about in the first place?

*****Authors Note: Hey, hey, hey...so it's been a while. Don't worry, this story has not been forgotten! It is going to be finished for sure, it has just been extremely hard to find the time between university exams and starting new classes to write any more. My life has changed quite a bit in the past little while and I apologize a million times for that. This story will probably be wrapped up in the next little while *sigh* )': But, if anyone has any questions, comments or suggestions, feel free to express any of them! I want to thank you guys so much for your support, it's been insane. 3 Hope you enjoy! xoxo- Sarah3 *****


	19. Chapter 19

"You don't look like the Kyoya senpai I met on that date. He seemed to have a lot more to say." They were sitting in a small kitchen

watching Noriko make tea for the both of them. She moved around the room, pushing things out of her way so she could have enough

space. Kyoya was confused, he remembered her being one of the wealthier students at Ouran Academy and yet she lived in this shack.

"Where are we?"

"Ah, there he is. This is my house. I uh...moved away from my parents after some problems occurred. They wouldn't support me much so

this is my pride and joy now." She looked around the room with a proud smile that made Kyoya feel slightly embarrassed. "It's small but,

it's better."

They sipped the bitter tea for a few minutes, drinking in the silence along with it. Kyoya wasn't sure what to make of it all, he was still very

stunned to see her here after all that had happened.

Their moment of intimacy flashed before him, causing Kyoya to carelessly burn a portion of his lip. Nothing was making sense anymore.

Not even simple moments like this. He couldn't get the image of their night together out of his mind. Noriko was pretty. Strange, but

pretty. And she had more of a heart than Kyoya could ever have.

What went wrong anyway? It definitely wasn't her. She played her part right from the beginning, it had always been Kyoya. But why were

these feelings living inside him? Why couldn't he seem to escape this empty hole even though the opportunity had presented itself over

and over again. These questions began forming a rage inside Kyoya, one that had never really been there before. He felt like he had to do

something; he _must_ do something.

"So..." Noriko placed her hand on the table, giving Kyoya the perfect entrance into what was about to happen. He carefully let his own fall

on hers, feeling the smallness of her hand.

"Kyoya..."

"I'm sorry. I have always been one to assume the worst of a situation before it has even begun. I let our first try dissolve before it had its

chance to engage anything. Would you let to try again?" He knew she wouldn't fall for the host act but something inside him couldn't get

past the wall standing between that guy and himself. If he was to be anyone in a situation like this, it would have to be the Kyoya that girls

fawned over. Not the one who was terrified to even think about what he was going to do.

"I don't think we...I don't know if this is a good idea." She chewed on her bottom lip again, not being able to control it anymore.

"I know what happened last time and so much has happened since then. This is what I need right now." Kyoya felt the emotion brimming

his eyes in a way he had never felt before. Noriko avoided his gaze and looked into her cup, pulling more and more of her lipstick off. "If

you do not wish to, I understand."

"No! It's not that...it's just..."

Kyoya didn't let her finish before he had his mouth pressed hard against hers, pushing the tea aside. She felt familiar in a different way,

like he knew what had to be done this time.

"I can...see it in your eyes!" She was gasping between kisses, forcefully trying to get the words that didn't really want to show up, out. "I

know there's something wrong and this is why you're doing this!"

Kyoya pulled back and stared at her. "There is. And that is exactly why I need this to happen."

This time she let him go through with it, not saying a word. She watched silently as their clothing hit the floor one-by-one and all of her

surpressed feelings for what had happened that night bubble up into her throat. She would never admit her endless feelings for Kyoya

Ootori, but in this moment, she believed she didn't have to.

They were laying together in her bed, breathing into the darkness of the square room. It wasn't much bigger than the size of the bed itself

and was attached to the kitchen by a small door. Kyoya was still in awe about the size of everything. It was like a miniature version of what

he had already known to belong to commoners.

"So you were serious."

"Indeed, I was."

"Why now though? This was all so random. I thought you had that thing with Tamaki senpai?"

There it was. That name that Kyoya was doing this for to block out.

"How did you know about that?"

She looked a little embarressed. "I kind of kept my tabs on you since everything happened. I wanted to make sure you were okay...it's

pretty weird I guess."

Kyoya looked down at her, but she curled up to him more to avoid eye contact. No one had ever said something like that to him before

and it made it hard to decide which emotion to use.

"It isn't weird at all."

They let the silence take over until Kyoya fell asleep. Noriko made sure of it before she watched him. As much as she wanted this, she knew

it wasn't right. She would never be the right choice when these endless feelings were still floating around the room. He couldn't ignore

them forever. She wouldn't let him.

Tamaki watched her while she slept. Why didn't he find her as pretty anymore? She used to be a real princess and now she was nothing

but an every day girl, using him the way he had always been used.

Why had he done this. He was angry, he knew that. But how could Kyoya do something like that to him and not even mention it? Tamaki

rolled over, standing up quietly to not disturb her. He made his way to the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack so he could hear if she

was waking.

This was not it was cracked up to be. Physicalness, intimacy, it meant nothing if you weren't sharing it with the right person. He had

always known that. But the right person didn't seem to want to share that moment with him also. Did Kyoya even feel the same way about

him, or was it all an illusion? Maybe soon he would wake up from this horrible nightmare and realize this whole world was imaginary.

Whoever was staring back at him from the mirror was a stranger. Someone he was sure he had never encountered before. Its eyes were

lifeless, hollow, only a small shadow of what they used to be when he was with Kyoya. Was that all he counted on to be happy? Those who

kept him uplifted on a daily basis? He was so known for his positivity and giving spirit, but was that really ever him? Or did he just do it

for those he thought deserved it? Surely his life couldn't be constructed of entertaining girls whose names he couldn't even remember.

But was this right.

No. Nothing ever was.


	20. Chapter 20

The host club was on a break. The twins had explained the temporary separation as best they could without giving real details. They supposed it could have been ran without Kyoya and Tamaki for a while, but something about that just didn't feel right.

So instead, the five of them lounged around the host room, scratching drawings on homework they were supposed to be finishing and staying close to silent.

There was no doubt they were all waiting for the same two people to walk through the door. And every noise that echoed off the broad walls made them jump. The twins weren't sure if anyone else knew what had been happening between Tamaki and Kyoya, the damage they caused, but they prayed it was still inside their bubble. No one else needed to be mad at each other for no reason.

"Kaoru, why don't we take a walk?" The whisper turned out louder than necessary and almost everyone in the room glanced up. Kaoru simply nodded in response as they exited without a second look back.

"We need to find them, don't we?"

"I think so." Kaoru was hugging himself together. He had been doing this a lot lately and it made Hikaru's stomach flip.

He pulled his twin in towards him, embracing him instead.

"I'll take Tamaki, you can take Kyoya okay?" Kaoru was still looking at their feet. "We can fix it. We've made worse mistakes before."

Neither of them had any idea where to find their assigned person, but they set off anyway in hopes of getting it easy.

Kyoya had been spending all of his time with Noriko in the last few days. Nothing else had happened between them since the big moment, but she used all of her energy giving him endless pep-talks. She never thought she would be in the position to be telling Kyoya-senpai what to do, but here it was.

He spent most of their time together writing things down in the small book he carried with him. Noriko didn't dare look into it, although she was extremely curious about it's content. Still, if he wanted to show her, he would. This made her wonder how the host club didn't go crazy not knowing all the time.

"You have to talk to him."

Kyoya merely sighed, a response she was getting used to. Noriko used to feel very nervous and jumpy whenever she spoke to him, but now it seemed like they had been good friends forever. Her nerves were gone – well, almost.

"I don't think I can, Noriko."

She looked out the tiny window above her sink, trying to come up with another way to word it that would make him more incline to go along with it. This was the same argument they had been having for the past few days.

"I don't understand why you can't though. I can see it in your eyes, you love him. That has to mean something. You can't let that go because of a mistake."

He didn't answer and simply remained staring into the pages. Noriko eyed the small phone laying on the table beside his hand. When she knew he wasn't capable of stopping her, she grabbed it.

"We can just call him! Or send a mail. It's easy. Please." She tried to beg but instead was answered with empty eyes. "We can fix it."

Kyoya set his head down on the table, sighing heavily on the way.

"Fine! Do what you like."

She was taken aback for a moment, mostly because he had finally answered, but nonetheless.

"Would you like to type it?"

"No."

"Kyoya Ootori!" She stomped her foot a little, finally getting his full attention. "You are going to fix this with Tamaki right now! Everyone makes mistakes and you aren't going to hold this one over him."

She felt a little of the bravery she used to hold come back to her. Still, he didn't move.

"Now!"

He looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. It had been a long time since anyone spoke to him like that. And he had to admit, it was working.

He took the phone silently and typed a small message into the screen labelled 'Tamaki Suoh'. He couldn't help but notice the small smiley face Tamaki had added in when they exchanged numbers. For some reason, it made him smile a little too.

"Can we meet? - Kyoya"

Tamaki's phone made a small ding as it went off. He couldn't imagine who would be sending him anything. But as soon as he read the message, he could feel nothing but his heart in his throat.

Wasn't this what he was waiting for? Wasn't this exactly what he wanted?

Then why did he feel so nervous, like the phone was a bomb about to explode if he picked it up?

It felt like an eternity before he had the courage to give a proper response and even when he did, he couldn't tell if it was the right one or not.

He wanted so badly to go back to the way things were. To act like nothing had split them down the middle and threw his heart on the ground. He missed Kyoya, he missed what they had. He missed his smile, his voice, his lips. Everything.

But he also wanted to interrogate Kyoya. He wanted to ask him a million questions, scream, fight and cause a scene.

Both options appealed to him as liable sequences. Yet only one made him hurt a little bit more every time he thought about it.

"Where? - Tamaki"

Kyoya ran his hands through his hair and fiddled with his glasses. It was odd for him to feel so self conscious, especially in the midst of so many common people. Still, he couldn't stop himself from checking the time every few seconds and constantly making sure his shirt was folded the correct way. No precautions were working at this point.

He didn't know what he was so terrified of. Was it seeing Tamaki again? Having to look into his eyes and picture the mistrust Kyoya had grown to know in the past few weeks. No. It was more along the lines of trying to swallow the feelings he was only just coming to believe in. Not getting wrapped up in everything he felt for this strange boy he promised himself would never get the best of him. He had. And Kyoya wasn't exactly upset over that fact.

He was upset over the fact that this would never stop haunting him.

When Tamaki finally arrived, two minutes before the arranged time, the world fell into a vortex and Kyoya could only see him. The world disappeared around them, showing only the thing he needed to see. He looked flawless as usual. Like a statue carved out of porcelain. It made it hard to even blink.

The park was silent around them, hesitating their every move. It was the same one they always escaped to when needed. It was their spot. And they were finally meeting it once again.

"You came." Kyoya's voice sounded slightly surprised, even to himself.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I assumed the twins had told you that I know and that you wouldn't have wanted to -"

"What you know?" Tamaki's face crumpled under confusion. What did Kyoya know about him that the twins didn't tell him?

"About the photo...?"

"You mean your photo?"

"Mine?" Now they were both thrown off.

"Wait, lets start over." Kyoya gestured to the ground beneath the tree while Tamaki spoke and they both sat down a little less gracefully than normal. "What photo are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know? The one with you and, well whoever your partner was."

"My partner? No, I'm talking about the photo of you and Haruhi?"

"Haruhi-" Kyoya hardly had to get her name out when he finally understood what was happening. So this is what they were planning. He knew he shouldn't have trusted them. They valued games more than real life. "Oh. I see."

Tamaki made a small noise out of confusion and Kyoya simply started laughing.

"I can explain that unfortunately..." Kyoya tried his best to tell Tamaki the story of the twins and their game for him. His face was getting hotter as he went through the details but when he was finished, Tamaki was beaming.

"Is that true? You, Kyoya senpai falling for the twins games! Ha!" He couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up inside of him, picturing such events unfolding. Even Kyoya laughed a bit despite himself.

"But what about you?"

"Me?"

"They had a picture of you and some woman. In...well...not quite a flattering angle." Kyoya bent his neck, looking into the grass. He didn't know what the answer would be.

"Do you mean the photo shoot I did with that model Saya? It was for a perfume or something like that?"

"A photo shoot?" Something was opening up inside of Kyoya, releasing a family of shadows that had been living in between the cracks of his heart. The words bounced against his mind. Photo shoot. That's all. They had been hired. It was a photo shoot.

"What did you think it was?"

"I thought maybe because I wasn't giving you what you wanted, you would find someone else."

Tamaki's face darkened at the mention of someone else.

"Kyoya I-" Kyoya could guess what was coming and for some reason it didn't hurt as much as he expected.

"If you're about to say what I imagine you to say, then I too have something to confess."

"Wait..." There had been a lot of waiting going on in the last little while. "You..."

Kyoya nodded slowly, not sure if this was the right time to talk about it.

"So, we're on equal playing ground then?" It was like he had read Kyoya's mind once again. Something they had been doing since what felt like forever.

"The funny thing is though, it didn't feel right."

"I know." The two of them focused on nothing but each others eyes.

"It didn't feel right because it wasn't."

"It's never going to if it's not with the right person." Tamaki wanted so badly to know what Kyoya was going to say next.

"But I think I know how to fix that now."

They couldn't look away from each other as they left the park, not caring about anything else but what was finally going to work.

**Authors Note: I can't believe this is almost over! )': If you guys have any other suggestions for stories you'd like to read, let me know! Thank you so much for reading, you guys are amazing! xoxo- Sarah**


	21. Chapter 21

The world around them never came back into focus. It was them against everything else. Everything else not even becoming a consideration.

There were too many feelings to control, too much riding on the moment at hand. It was like they couldn't get close enough. Their palms couldn't feel enough skin. Their mouths couldn't

make enough kisses to keep them satisfied. Tamaki wanted to press his lips to any surface of Kyoya's body he could. And Kyoya wanted Tamaki's lips pressed to any surface of his body that he

could. There wasn't enough time in the endless urgency to make proper give-and-take, so their movements were rapid and clumsy. This didn't bother either of them even a bit.

Kyoya's blankets were in a bundle on the floor, along with random pieces of clothing. Tamaki was missing his shirt and Kyoya had lost only one sock and the pants he was wearing in the

mess. Everything that had once been packed neatly in Kyoya's bag was now spread along the floor, open for anyone to see. But, before anything else was able to be removed, Tamaki stopped the

both of them.

"Wait. Are we sure? Is this really the way this is going to happen?"

"Yes. We're very sure. Trust me…" Kyoya's voice melted into Tamaki's hair, but Tamaki took hold of his face and stared as deeply into his eyes as he could. He had to admit, Kyoya looked

even cuter with his cheeks squished like that.

"Are. You. Sure."

Kyoya reached up and placed one of his hands over Tamaki's. "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. And that means a lot coming from the 'Cool type' of the host club."

Kyoya's wink sent tingles up Tamaki's spine, reaching places he thought could never be touched in that way.

"Besides," The wink was replaced with a smirk as Kyoya pinned Tamaki down on his now barren mattress, his arms above his head in Kyoya's grasp. "They say make-up sex is the best,

right?"

"How did I go that long being mad at you when this was waiting for me?"

A strange wave passed over Kyoya's face, lessening his hold on Tamaki's wrist. He was sitting over him, with his legs on either side of Tamaki's torso. But as these thoughts started flowing, he

sat back, resting himself on Tamaki's legs.

"What is it? Are you changing your mind?" Tamaki sat up on his elbows, worry crossing over him.

"No, it's not that. I'm very sure this is what I want to do. It's just that…we haven't really discussed how we aren't 'virgins' anymore." The word felt acidic on his tongue.

"Oh yeah…I guess we haven't."

Kyoya ran his hand through his now messy hair and tried to adjust his glasses before realizing they weren't on his face anymore.

"Does it really matter anymore?" Tamaki's voice was soft against the warmth of the room.

"Huh," Kyoya laughed slightly, testing the waters. Suddenly everything made sense. Both Noriko and Haruhi were completely right. How could he have missed any of it. It didn't matter

whether you were a virgin or not, because you would know when the time was right, you couldn't force it. And that's exactly what he had been trying to do this whole time. He now assumed it had

just taken longer for the message to really sink in. But now, there was no doubting how ready he was. He could feel it in every fibre of his being. And it didn't matter if he had experience or not

because this was so much different than it had been before.

Staring into the face of this beautiful boy shattered his heart and sewed it back together again all at once. He had never felt such incredibly strong emotions before, and they all hit him at once.

Kyoya took a breath and realized nothing would ever be the same again.

", I guess it really doesn't." Kyoya touched their noses together, making Tamaki smile into the approaching kiss. Their movements became less frantic and more sweet, more sincere. It wasn't

just about touching and moving anymore, they formed into two distinct people ready to explore this opportunity.

As Tamaki reached to unbutton the long strand on Kyoya's shirt, Kyoya finally noticed his bag on the floor. It didn't strike his as very interesting until three simple things caught his eye.

*Item one: The poetry book Noriko gave back to him after he insisted she kept it. She told him he needed it more than her and that she was only a phone call away. When he looked inside it a

couple days back, there were hundreds of drawings and markings beside the ones he himself had created. This made him smile more than Noriko could ever understand.

*Item two: His black book flipped to a random page, laying on its spine. A tiny crumpled flower pressed into the middle, lonely but not forgotten.

*Item three: A taped up note that had once been thrown into the garbage only for a set of mischievous twins to find. Only a few words were scratched onto the paper, barely legible between the

creases and rips interwoven in the page. "_Monday — How does someone live surrounded by love when they themselves have not loved?" _

In some weird way he wanted to thank the twins. He wanted to thank everyone. Without them, he wasn't sure he would be the person he was right then and there.

Tamaki kissed his forehead and everything he had been thinking about slowly disappeared past the world they had created for themselves there in each others arms.

When Tamaki awoke with his head on Kyoya's chest, it took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't still dreaming. He never had to simply dream about this again. He thought out different

ways to tell the rest of the host club but quickly came to the decision that it really didn't matter. He knew no matter what, it wouldn't make a difference to any of them in the long run. He also

decided that it didn't matter if Kyoya wasn't his 'first'. He was the most important first. His first love, his first heart, his first soul. His first real best friend. And nothing could ever change that.

When Kyoya awoke with Tamaki's blonde head on his chest, it took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't still dreaming. He never had to simply dream about this again. The thought of

telling the host club didn't even cross his mind because Kyoya was so sure they already knew. There was no way they didn't. He was sure, no matter what, it wouldn't make a difference to any of

them in the long run. He also decided that it didn't matter if Tamaki wasn't his 'first'. He was the most important first. His first soul, his first heart, his first love. His first real best friend. And

nothing could ever change that.

"Hey, Tamaki?" Kyoya's throat was slightly sore from the night before, but he almost enjoyed the pain. It was a tiny reminder of everything they had experienced.

"Yes, Kyoya?" The name fluttered along his ribcage, right where it was supposed to.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

Tamaki craned his neck so he was able to look at Kyoya, searching his face for any hints of sarcasm. "I'd love to?"

"Okay but you have to be ready. This one is really powerful. It might be my biggest secret ever." Kyoya had to hold back the laughter as he stared into Tamaki's curious eyes.

"I'm ready!"

Kyoya got as close to Tamaki's ear as possible, melting his voice into silk.

"You _light_ up my life."

**The End **

_**~Authors Note: Weeelllll...I was very hesitant to upload this chapter because it is the end and that kind of hurts a little. I'm sorry it took so long but there was no way I was getting this one right in a short amount of time. I hope you all enjoyed this world as much as I did. And if you want to see anything else with the Ouran characters, let me know! I'd love to do more and take any suggestions out there. I was thinking possibly a spin off type of thing in Noriko's point of view if anyone is interested in something like that? Let me know! And in the mean time, thank you so much for everything. It has been a huge pleasure writing this and getting to share it with all of you! ~ Sarah xoxoxo 3**_


End file.
